BUMBL B
by Saffire Blade
Summary: Wall-E xover: What if Bumblebee aka BUMBL-B was the remaining bot on Cybertron after the great war. He stubbles upon a plant that like himself, more then meets the eye. Prowl is on a search and may find what he seeks in BumbleBee - Prowl/Bee slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Even though I find it pointless, I have to say this anyway *sigh* as you could have already have guessed, I don't own either Wall-E or Transformers (just the films I bought). they bleong to their respective owners who get paid moe then I do ^^;

**Warning:** This contains bad language (actualy the only swear word mention is 'Slag' which appearnetly how Transformers swear *shrug* who knew), there's also violence (um somewhere, evnetually?)....Actually the only warning I should probably mention is, this fic contains yaoi/slash between to Autobots. So if you hate anything that involves gays. I'm sorry, but you might want to go look for another fic that has more action and less love.

**Summary:** When the Transformers left Cybertron as they thought in the war, making it unsuitiable to live. Before leaving the Autobots built BMBUL-Bots that were made to repair and ebuild the planet so it can eventually be repopulated again. However over the years, the BMBL-Bs eventually went offline, except for one curious one, who mistakes his name for Bumblebee, instead of his actual brand name. Upon finding a organic plant, Bumblebee's life is changed once a bot named Prowl that arrive son Cybertron, looking for something.

**Info: **This fic was inspired by the film Wall-E I got for Christmas. I just recently got into Transformers animated and I couldn't help but notice how similar Wall-E and Eve are to Bumblebee and Prowl. Bumblebee like Wall-E is small, yellow, curious and fascinated by new things. While Prowl like Eve is facinated by nature (for different reasons though ^^; ), they seem elegent and clam, but suddenly become fierce and deadly when provked. As well as being smart, hard working and resourceful.

* * *

**BUMBL- B by Saffire Blade**

**Chapter One: Cybertron**

10 billion years ago when space and time first began a form of independent life was born as well, capable of granting life to any electronic and mechanical objects alike. A powerful force called the AllSpark, gave life to the first Transformers on a foreign world that would later be called the Planet Cybertron. No transformer knew where this power came from or how it was able to give them life, they only knew that the AllSpark lived within the planet Cybertron itself and was a form of life that gave up a part of its self as the source of life for all Transformers. However the Transformers soon learned how to harness its power and create more of their kind. Over time a fight split the Transformer into two sides, the Decepticons believed that it was their destiny to harness all of the AllSpark's life force and take over the rest of the universe as its rightful Masters. The Autobots however believed the AllSpark wished for them to watch over of humanity, as protectors of the Universe. This lead to conflict and after years of fighting, an endless war took place with no side winning or losing. It was thought the war would go on for an eternity, with the rumour that who ever possessed the AllSpark would win the war and decide the rest of the world's fate.

According to Legend, as the war continued the AllSpark soon realized no creature, machine or organism (or both in this case) should be allowed to control life, so with its remaining power it left Cybertron, so no Transformer could ever control it's will again. Travelling the endless entity of space the AllSpark was soon lost in any unknown galaxy where it couldn't be found. Still, the Autobots and Decepticons continued fighting, but with their planet destroyed and uninhabitable without the AllSpark. The war was spread out into the vast regions of space and Cybertron was left to rot. Knowing it would be nothing more then a lifeless planet and eventually, a forgotten memory to all Transformers. With one last act before following the Decepticons into space, the Autobot built maintenance robots called BUMBL-Bs (Base and Ulterior Maintenance Building Licensed - Bots) from the remaining Sparks they possessed, created to clean, build and repair their injured planet, so one day they could return and reclaim their home once the war was over.

The BUMBL-B bots were small, yellow, primitive Autobots that could transform into cars. While challenged in size, they were fast, confident and hard workers, with only one purpose, to clean and rebuild whenever necessary. So while the other bots continued fighting, the BUMBL-B bots continued fixing and repairing Cybertron, unaware of anything beyond what they were programmed to do.

To this day the war still goes on, with no side giving in or over powering the other. Soon all Transformers only knew of war and couldn't imagine a world without it. The AllSpark's place in history soon fizzled into a Legend, the Legend soon faded into a Myth, and then the myth became nothing more than a story, a story for Transformer to give them a glimmer of hope for a world of peace. Sadly there was no sparkle of hope left in any Transformer, except for a few who have wasted their life's searching in vain for the AllSpark, travelling to each corner of the cosmos for just one sign that it really does exist, that its more then just a tale for naïve robots.

Sadly, back on Cybertron the BMBL-B bots did not have enough life force to sustain them for long periods of time and over the years each one's Spark dimmed until they stood frozen in mid work, like statues. Of course by that time it didn't matter, Cybertron was wiped out of the memory of all computer databases, no one had any reason to go back or wish to return to a life less wasteland. Yet after all those years, one little, curious robot was still active, still fixing the planet, still living life to its' fullest, the only way he knew how.

* * *

"Alright check it!" A small yellow robot with a red Autbot symbol on his body, shouted above a pile of lost machinery "the fastest and coolest bot on wheels in about to break his record!" The bot pressed a button inside his chest and rock music started to play "Alright BumbleBee, time to shine." Jumping into the air yellow Autobot transformed into a small car with black racing stripes and drove through the empty scrap yard he was located at. The car bot raced through the piles of scrap metal and parts like obstacle courses on a race track, making slick turns and performing stunts.

"YEAH! Now for the big finish!" Increasing speed the bot drove away from the wreckage and drove to an incomplete bridge, with a large gap between each side of the chasm below. "OK, you can do this, you're the fastest thing on wheels!" Full max, the bot launched himself off the makeshift ramp and flew into the air with the bottomless chasm glaring at him from below.

"I'm gonna make it!" Bumblebee spoke too soon as his weight pulled him back down to Cybertron, "oh no, Oh no! OH NO! I'm not gonna make it!" At the split second he activated his booster jets and propelled himself foreword, just enough for his front wheel to connect against the solid floor on the bridge and pull himself up.

Pulling into a skid the yellow Autobot transformed back into his real form and gazed at how close he was to death before he raised his fist and checked the timer. His face broke into a grin "Who's the bot?! I'm the bot! Who's the fastest thing on wheels? I am! I broke my record, I broke my record" Letting the last song finish, Bumblebee performed one last dance before pressing the off button.

Turning around Bumblebee looked around the broken planet of Cybertron, with no other bot to congratulate him on his success or just wish him good morning. Bumblebee's face immediately dropped as did his mood, "yeah, goes me."

Bumblebee was a confident and resourceful robot but over the years he yearned for company, a companion, a protégé, a friend. He just wanted someone who would always be beside him, cheer him up when he was down, laugh at his jokes and always be there in his time of need. Unfortunately it seemed Bumblebee would never find the certain someone.

Shaking off those negative thoughts Bumblebee grinned proudly again "No point moping about something you can't have, besides with me, myself and I here, what else could good all Bumblebee need?" Laughing to himself Bumblebee's hands folded in and they were replaced by two spark zappers. "Ok, time to fix this bridge and show why they call me bumblebee!" Shooting at the nearby stack of metal folds, Bumblebee got to work on repairing the bridge.

* * *

Many hours later, the sun started to set and Bumblebee had made remarkable progress in rebuilding the bridge. After making the final measures, Bumblebee deemed it a success and decided he was done for the day.

"Phew" the bot sighed in relieve, "I'd call that a successful day, now there's just my favourite part." An evil smirked spread across his face "Find new stuff!" He grinned like an idiot before changing into car mode and going off to the abandoned piles of machine parts back in the scrap yard to collect some new toys.

"Now let's see what we got?" Changing back into bot mode Bumblebee scanned each pile and dug through them until he found something he liked "What's this, empty cans? Don't want those. A key lock? Now why would I want one of those? A spare wheel? Not my size" The yellow bot was getting bored of this particular pile and was about to investigate the next one when his fingers ran across something that gave off a musical sound

"Huh?" Digging through some more, the yellow bot scooped out a spring that fit in his hands, adjusting it back a forth in his palms he soon found how intriguing the simple device was. Unaware the simple spring was in fact a slinky. As he played for a bit longer the spring slipped out of his palms and he watched as it dropped from one solid block of metal to another, like the spring was doing summersaults down the make shift stairs. Reaching the bottom the spring stopped flipping and shook back and forth "Cool…Let's do that again!"

He raced down the pile and deposited the spring invention in his chest compartment, with all the other knickknacks he would collect that day. The yellow bot spent the next hour searching through each forgotten pile with constant curiosity and boredom until he found something he liked.

"What?" The yellow bot gazed at one particular item in his newest pile and picked up a slightly scratched, but still intact disk "This isn't just a CD." He held the fragile disk in his palm and stared with amazement, "this couldn't actually be a, a, a…NEW GAME!!!!" He jumped in the air cheering like a child who just got everything he wanted for Christmas, singing, "I got a new game, I got a new game." By that point Bumblebee started street dancing "and I just can't wait play it." He suddenly stopped jumping around, "why the slag am I waiting? Let's go home right now; I got just about everything I want for the day."

Transforming back into his car mode the yellow bot drove off with the dust trialling behind him, only for the force of the impact to cause the fragile pile of rubbish to be blown back as well. Stopping for that brief second Bumblebee was whispering in his head 'Please don't, please don't fall'. But it seemed no one above was watching out for the yellow bot as the pile collapsed under its own weight." No! No! No!" Bee's day got worse as the makeshift pile hit the one next to it and like a chain of dominos each pile fell one after the other in cycle until every last one was destroyed and all the rubbish was left scattered all around the yard.

Bumblebee stood in shock before started panicking "Oh, no! The other BUMBL-B bots are so gonna kill me!" His knees collapsed and Bumblebee kneeled on the floor like a sad puppy "there's no way I'll get this all cleaned up in time, not before the other bots start their shift." Now Bumblebee collapsed and he lied down on his back, spread out as he sighed in defeat. The sun had almost set and the night sky was slowly taking over the skies, "I am so deactivated." He moaned before turning away from the orange sky that kept mocking him.

Glancing over at one of the piles he wrecked Bumblebee was shocked to see something green unburied by all the trash. Normally everything on Cybertron was grey and metallic, but this, _thing_, was green, fragile and something else Bumblebee didn't know even existed.

Crawling over Bumblebee gazed down at a thin green object that sprouted out of the ground. Bumblebee forgot about all the damages and was completely fascinated by his small discovery. The green object sprouted out of the ground, as if rooted there. It was made of a thin vine that grew upwards, with smaller thins coming out of it sides, with round edges on each tip.

"So cool" Bumblebee grinned, he was tempted to pluck this new object out of the ground and add it to his collection. But he was smart enough to worry if the green _thing_ was more fragile then it looked. Bumblebee scooped his hands into the ground and lifted it along with the plant, so no to harm it. "Don't worry little guy, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Depositing his newest collection into an empty tin, Bumblebee picked it up and placed it gently in his compartment.

"You're coming home with me!" Bumblebee grinned before changing into car mode and driving away from the empty fields, to the large main city, in which he and all his other robot duplicates lived in. Forgetting about the destroyed yard he was suppose to be cleaning.

* * *

Bumblebee quickly made his way through the high streets of Cybertron, but not fast enough to knock over the green object inside of him 'I wonder what this thing is, it doesn't seem metallic, but something else all together'.

Bumblebee quickly lost his train of thought again when he saw a dead BUMBL-B bot like himself, only this one was still and lifeless. Clearly its Spark had been used up and the bot was now dead in mid progress of repairing the highway.

"Hey buddy how's it going?!" The yellow bot laughed as he transformed back into robot mode, but his dead replica didn't move. "Awe, come on now, don't tell me you didn't miss you're all pal Bumblebee, did ya?" He laughed as if not realizing the robot wouldn't comply. It was almost as if Bumblebee couldn't comprehend that his 'friend' was dead, and by the looks of it, he had been for several years now.

"You are not gonna believe this, I just found a new game! Speaking of which I got all those two player modes waiting at home and we haven't played one, ever!" He glared at the robot who still didn't move "I know, I know, it's not your fault, we work different schedules and every time I change my breaks you seem to do the same thing buddy." He laughed out loud punching the dead copy in on the shoulder, nearly breaking its rusted arm. "From now on we need to tell each other in advance when we pulled stunts like this, otherwise we'll never get any time together." He sighed, "Ok, I see you need to get back to work. I hope you enjoyed your break, cause I'm gonna enjoy mine" He chuckled "Oh! I was also wondering if I could ask a big favour. My wheels a wearing and I used my last spare, so do you think I can borrow yours? It's just until I dig up a new one of myself" the robot remained silent "You're the best!" Bumblebee grinned before gliding behind his still friend and took his spare wheel. "Thanks man, I'll give it back as soon as I can. I'll see ya tomorrow and you better get to work, I'm fixing things like there's no tomorrow and you still haven't completed this motorway. What's wrong? You used to be as fast as me" Bumblebee chuckled, but quickly caught himself, "I'm joking, I'm joking, you're the man. Everyone has an off day, just don't get behind."

With that being said Bumblebee turned to leave but suddenly stopped in his tracks and turn around again. "Hey, I'm having a party tonight with all the other bots; it's at my place so you and the other guys can come over if you're not doing anything. Just remember, I'm the cool yellow one, so you can't miss me in a crowd." He laughed before changing into vehicle mode and driving off, while the replica still didn't move.

"He hates me I know it" The bot growled "I just wish I knew what I did, its not as if it's by accident are shifts keep shifting, why is he avoiding me?" Bumblebee sighed, not comprehending that his partner was actually offline "Oh well, I'm sure this party will cheer him up!" He grinned before speeding up.

* * *

Driving down the clear but dead streets of Cybertron the yellow bot made his way to the biggest city on Cybertorn where all the BUMBL-B bots had access to, once all the other bots left, giving them free run of the place. However the lights flickered from the small amount of energy left, the streets were filled with offline BUMBL-B bots and everything was rusted beyond repair, all Autobots and appliances alike were ready to fall apart.

As Bumblebee drove through the streets to the centre of the empty shopping centre that he made as his home, he waved at all his friends that populated the streets He greeted each on without and clue that they were all dead and lifeless. The isolation of no other bots after so many years had twisted Bumblebee's head, not wanting to face the fact that everyone he knew was gone, that everything he was fixing was pointless, that his purpose was now pointless.

Opening the glass doors of his 'home', Bumblebee wondered through the abandoned shops of the city's centre, before going down the main stairs to the storage room underground that he had now made as his home.

The underground was filled with decorative lights for celebrations and special events; the empty shelves for stock had been replaced with spare parts for himself and all the knickknacks he collected over the years. Each object Bumblebee collected was precious to him, even if he didn't know what they were or what purpose they all had. Finding an empty shelf in the back Bumblebee deposited his newest discoveries, careful with each one, as if they were diamonds or gems.

Noticing a ray of light above an empty place on the shelves Bumblebee glanced up seeing a hole in the ceiling that left a small ray of moon light pass through. Bumblebee shrugged it off as he placed the green object under the rays "You've been buried for a long time, it wouldn't be fair if I kept you in the dark all over again." The green artefact kept still and Bumblebee grinned as if it just said thank you to him.

"Well everyone knows about the party, everything's been set up in the next room, so all that's left to do is wait for the guest to arrive." Bumblebee suddenly yawned, "Wow, I really have been working hard today. I think I'll just watch a few movies before the others show up." Dragging his exhausted feet over to an arm chair he dug up one day, Bumblebee went over all old films he'd collected over the years, not to mention music and games, before deciding on what to watch. Inserted the DVD Bumblebee watch one of his favourite films, until his eyes became too heavy and he fell asleep in his chair, with the bright light of the television screen lighting his face.

* * *

The next morning bumblebee's alarm went off and the small yellow bot slowly aroused. "Come on, just five more cycles," Bumblebee mumbled, but the alarm only grew louder with each passing second. Bumblebee leaned over to turn off the alarm, only to lean over too far and fall out of his chair. "Oomph!" Bumblebee landed face first on the floor and moaned in pain as the alarm grew louder "Where'd my alarm go?" Looking up Bumblebee saw his alarm was on the other side of the room, "and when did I fall asleep in my chair?" The bot asked before getting up and going over to his bed and finally turning off the alarm.

"Ok, what happened last night?" Bumblebee asked himself not realizing he fell asleep in his chair in the middle of a video. "That's right!" The bot grinned triumphantly, "the party last night really wore me out and the guys were nice enough to help me clean up. Man I must have been so tired after that I couldn't make it all the way to bed." Bumblebee laughed at his own story, his processor refusing to believe he was alone in this world with no purpose in life.

Stretching Bumblebee changed his dead tire for the new wheel his friend let him 'borrow'. "Oh well, my chair is way more comfy then my bed, I might just sleep there from now on," the yellow bot chuckled as he got ready for another day's worth of work. "And today's the day I have to start rebuilding that control tower on the other side of the city." With that said Bumblebee took one last look at his collection before locking up and going to work.

* * *

For the whole of the day Bumblebee was using his spark blaster to connect streams of metal together as he fixed up the communications tower that had originally been blown up during the war. But, being high up in the air with no roads or space Bumblebee was getting bored and really wanted to give his wheels a few spins.

Glancing around Bumblebee couldn't see anyone below him, or working with him on the tower so he mentally grinned to himself "Break time!"

Jumping off the tower Bumblebee transformed into his car mode and used the support frames and flooring as a ramp Bumble launched himself of the tower and drove down the empty streets until he found something to do.

His enthusiasm was short-lived once Bumblebee grew bored of racing around the same old tracks he made for himself and dared to go farther into the wasteland where no BMBL-B was assigned to go since, there was nothing to fix in this particular region. Bumblebee's circuits however had been long since messed up with, so he did everything on impulse with no respect for following the rules, like his original programming that would have forced him. Driving through the sandy desert Bumblebee found many creators where the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons clearly took place. Instead of thinking back on it, the yellow bot decided to uses his wheels in robots mode and like a skateboarder performed various tricks in the craters as if they were a type of ramp to be played on.

"Free style!" bumblebee yellowed enjoying himself as he kept performing many more tricks, with various turns, summersaults and any other move he could think of to add to the rhythm.

Eventually the sun had reached its highest point on Cybertron and Bumblebee knew his break went on longer then he originally intended. "Awe man, if the boss found out I didn't complete the tower by the end of today he'll be furious" Seeing that as his cue to get back to work Bumblebee prepared to change back into car mode, only to catch a red glowing dot on the floor "what?"

Bumblebee inspected the flashing red dot and when he tried to grab, it was then he realized it was some kind of light, a beacon maybe? The light flickered a bit more, before moving away into the distance and away from the city.

"Hey, where you going?" Bumbled asked before transforming back into his car mode and followed the dot further into the deserted battle ground.

For several yards Bumblebee chased the flashing light, not once letting it out of his sight. He eventually saw more lights appear around the one he was chasing and all of them formed a giant circle that slowly grew smaller in diameter.

"Alright you little guys, where are we going" Bumblebee asked aloud again until the dots formed a perfect circle in the middle of nowhere. Bumblebee cautiously transformed back into robot mode and gazed at the ever shifting red dots as they kept their circle, while a roaring noise enfolded over the planet. "OK I have the dots all in one place, now where the source of the light? And more importantly, where is that annoying sound coming from?!" glancing up Bumblebee froze once he saw a spaceship coming in for a landing, where the red indicators were, which he was now standing inside of!

Bumblebee instantly panicked and tried to run out of the circle, only to be surrounded by a blazing fire from the three jets that came to land. Realizing he was about to be melted to death, Bumblebee activated his sparks and aimed them at the floor, the blasts formed a hole for him to quickly jump in and acts as a small protection from the intense heat.

As the mysterious space ship landed on top of the small yellow bot, the jets eventually turned off and the ground began to cool. From its place the doors opened and a small black and golden coloured, robotic motorcycle without any kind of driver rolled out from inside, down the extended ramp, where the bike stood still as it shined from the sun's glare.

Digging himself out of the hole that was now melted over with molten rock, Bumblebee was perfectly safe and was about to swear at the tops of his lungs to the slagging driver that nearly killed him. Only to stop himself when he saw the black and gold motor bike roll out from inside the ship. Bumblebee couldn't stop himself from awing at the sight of the bike, it was clean unlike himself, polished, smooth and without a dent or mark on its surface.

Bumblebee gasped seeing the bike was in fact a Transformer like himself, since the small bike suddenly unfolded to form a tall yet slim robotic figure, with the Autobot symbol. The bot was at least one head taller then Bumblebee (which the yellow bot did not appreciate), he was slender and elegant in his appearance, cool and collected. He glanced at his surrounded with an uncaring glance before walking with such quietness and grace in his steps, as if he was moving in stealth.

"Who's that?" Bumblebee awed once he caught the Autobot's face. He had a sharp visor that look like sunglasses and long but sharp face and smooth yet harsh features that just drew Bumblebee in. He didn't know if the heavens answered his prayers for a companion or wther this was just a coincidence, Bumblebee just wanted to know who this new Transformer was and why he was here.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I've never witten anything besides my orignal work and Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics (I'm an anime fangirl). But I hope I made Bumblebee as in character as I could without being too annoying or idiotic.

and don't worry Prowl fans, Prowl will take over the next chapter, and hopefully Bumblebee will give him a special gift *hint hint*

also I know that the sotry seems eactly like the Wall-e film, but the ending is quite different from how Wall-E ended, since the Decepticons have to show up sometime. so yeah don't worry, its not all copied.

so let me know what ya think. Critism is welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back and this is the longest chapter I've ever done. YAY 11 pages *does victory dance*. So yeah, thank you all for being so pateient and thank you for all those reivews. I've never had so many responses from one fic before, I just had to make another chap as soon as I could XD and I would also like to make comments to each fellow writer for reviewing so look for you name below:

**Foxyperv - **thankyou for the sweet comment and it was just as fun to write up, so I hope you'll find this chappie just as enjoyable as the last ^^

**Flyingshadow666 -** Oh yes! you must watch Wall-E It is brilliant. It's onbe of those films that shows actions speak louder then words. (*aww* I'm an Eve/Wall-e shipper too X3) Thanks the idea of those as the main characters just kinda came to me and I'm glad it did. Let me know if you've seen the film yet, k?

**Kitkat -** Thank you! I'm glad you said that. Yes this version does seem quite sad doesn't it. When I wrote it I wanted to show how isloation can drastically alter the mind, and while Wall-e had a coackcroach for a friend, Bumblebee had no one. So he came up with this illusion that everyone he knew was still active as a way of coping with the loss. Poor guy. Good thing Prowl's here to be his friend! LoL

**EnVyS pEt neko2** - thank you, it is quite cute isn't it *huggles Prowl and Bumblebee* I wish I had real plushie. And I'm glad I answered your prayers, lol. So enjoy the next chapter and I'll get to work on the next one ;p

**Drunken-lullabies** - I know, when I made it I thought back to giving a Bumblebee a friend *like the coachcrock*, but I couldn't come up with anything good so I just had him on Cybertron by his lonely self. Yep Bumblebee is the type of guy who needs attention and friends, so the idea of being the last would fit him very hard. So yeah, this is probably his way of coping with the loneliness.

**White Tiger of the night** - thank you! I was hoping he wouldn't get out of character. Noe it's just Prowl I have to worry about ^^; and you don't have ot wait any longer, so get reading and enjoy!

**Randomstrike -** Yes yes it is cute. PRowl and Bee just fit the parts perecftly. Oh and I love the part when Eve goes for repairs too! LOL! I was actually tihnking baout that scene and I was imagining something with Ratchet fixing up Prowl and Bumblebee coming to Prowl's 'rescue'. I'll make sure not to dissapoint you in that scene, promise! ;p

**Pretty pessimist** - I 'm grateful to know you think Bumblebee is still in character. He's really not that hard to write after all :D. I hope this chapter is to your liking as the first! ^^

**Wacky Walnut** - Lol I'm glad you like it and I promise to keep you smiling iwth each chapter. Starting with this one. Get reading XD

**Discalimer -** I don't own Wall-e or the Transformers. I just watch the stuff like a devoted fan and appereantly make fanfics out of them ;p

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Prowl**

Once the mysterious ship had been caught in the gravitational pull of the large steel encrusted planet of Cybertron, the lone ship gracefully prepared for landing in a deserted region away from civilization. In the cockpit of the ship, the lights had all been dimmed except for the ray of light that generated off the computer screen, casting a silhouette of the pilot that sat perfectly still in his chair.

"Prowl we have successfully landed," the female voice came from inside the computer and as it spoke the screen generated a map of the planet's surface on screen.

"Thank you ship, can you give me any information on this planet?" The bot, Prowl asked the computer, still remaining perfectly motionless where he was settled.

"Negative, there is no history of Autobot activity on this planet or any other parts of this sector." The ship replied, bringing up a second map of their location in that part of the galaxy, marked as no bots land.

"Maybe I'll find what I'm looking for here then," Prowl whispered to himself as he quietly slipped out of his chair and made his way for departure.

"Once I have exited the ship I want you to take off again. I will be searching for a long time and I do not wish for any other robots or organic life to learn of my existence." Prowl's voiced echoed through the hallway as he made his way to the exit.

"What about you?" the computer's voiced asked appearing on one of the many screens along the corridor.

"I will go on foot in vehicle mode, if there is no life on this planet then I'll continue as I am." Prowl explained simply before signalling for the ship to open the doors, ending the conversation.

Leaning over, Prowl's body began to fold and compact itself into a gold two wheeled bike with gold trimmings for quick transportation. As the doors opened and a ramp extended at his feet, Prowl pushed foreword and let himself drive down the bridge until he glided across the uneven surfaces of the steel ground of the mysterious planet.

'A planet made entirely out of metal, fascinating' Prowl thought to himself as he started scanning the area for any forms of life, but his sensors came up with none.

"Prowl?" The ship's voice echoed through his audio "I have completed a scan of the planet and detect no organic life.

"And what of machines?" Prowl whispered quietly over the his transmitter.

"The metallic surface and the flow current in the planet's core has made it difficult to locate individual mechs." The computer explained, "if there are any."

"Then I'll find out for myself." With that Prowl emerged from his vehicle mode and stood tall as he continued scanning the area for movement. "I'll begin my search as I am investigation, now leave."

From where Bumblebee sat he couldn't hear what the biker bot was saying or if he was even talking, since they guy's back was now turned to him.

'What's a mech doing all the way out here?' Bumblebee thought to himself as he leaned in closer to the cooling jet to try and get a closer look at his 'visitor'.

Yet, just as he leaned closer the engine started roaring again and the jets were set ablaze as the ship prepared for liftoff.

"AHHHhhhhh!!!! Hot! Hot! HOT!" Bumblebee screamed as his processor overheated and his body felt like it was slowly melting. Acting quickly Bumblebee rolled back into the hole, praying it would work a second time.

The ship's jets hovered off the ground for a few minutes before it was propelled upwards and back into space. Bumblebee however was left in his hole, covered in ash as the ship, for a second time that day nearly fried his circuits. Covered in black soot the bot twitched from where he lay as the intense heat overcame his circuits.

"Hot, hot, yep, that was very hot." Twitching some more Bumblebee pushed the soft scraps of metal off from over his head before dragging his burnt body out of the pitiful hole that saved his spark. "That's it! I now hate any and ALL ships!"

Crawling along the floor Bumblebee forced himself to stand up as he continued to cough up molten scraps. "Man buddy you really need to watch where you're landing," Bumblebee moaned to the stranger, only to turn around a realise the bike-mech had already taken off and was making his way back to bumblebee's home city.

"Huh? Hey! Where you going?!" Bumblebee called after the mech, but he was clearly too far away to be heard. Jumping into his car mode Bumblebee set off after the bike that was quickly getting away.

* * *

As Prowl made a steady pace through the metallic waste land of the foreign planet, he kept scanning his surroundings with a blue light that came from his headlights, looking for something of great importance. At the same time his computer storage data base was being filled with plans of the planet's surface, provided by the ship, for Prowl to observe and plan his course.

"Hmm, this planet is completely deserted" Prowl noted as he drove pass the large craters that violated the ground on which he drove on. Prowl knew all too well of battle and war and could mark off these markings as evidence of war and destruction.

"Yet, something about it seems…familiar?"

Prowl made quick progress over the desert and his wheel made contact with the hard concrete road, as he made his way to the nearest city to continue his search. Although his first stop came in the form of a scrap with many metallic parts scattered all over the floor.

Transforming back into Autobot mode, the bike bot casually walked through the abandoned pieces of electronics, scanning each section with his blue ray for what he was searching for.

Bumblebee however quickly caught up with the mysterious black Autobot, but instead of going up and talking to the bike mech, Bumblebee choice to hide behind the piles of rubbish as he let his gaze wonder over Prowl's body. The mech was certainly different from all the over bots Bumblebee knew, for one the guy was much taller then himself.

"I've never seen a bot bigger then my height," Bumblebee mumbled as he continued to watch Prowl work, fascinated by his technology and movements, but most importantly his no nonsense face. He was calm and peaceful, holding an aura of knowledge and peace. Bumblebee suddenly felt himself heat up, realising what he just said. "Shut up Bumblebee! You barely know him!"

Prowl's audio receptors caught the small sound wave and he quickly unleashed two cutting disk from inside his armour and threw them at the boulder which Bumblebee hid behind. The metallic weapons effectively trimming the boulder down a size and return to their operators hand to be launched again, reducing the size of the boulder to that of a small cubic square.

Prowl stood in a fighting stance as he held another pair of disks, but no sound of cries in pain, nor did he hear the sound of an opponent dropping offline. Prowl however wasn't convinced and held his pose a bit longer until he was convinced that there was no creature following him. Lowering his weapons, Prowl stood up straight and transformed back into vehicle mode before leaving the site and making his way to the ruined city ahead.

As Prowl drove away, form behind the smoothly cut boulder was a twitching Bumblebee who had silently dodge each strike, while his body kept itself hidden behind the now compact metal barrier that kept him from Prowl's visor. From the awkward position Bumblebee was forced to crouch in, his hand was placed firmly over his mouth while the rest of him shivered in both fear and relief

"D-did I just say peace?! That guy is malfunction waiting to happen! Why the slag would he go and attack me like that?! Is he trying to turn me offline?!" Bumblebee stood up straight and watched as bike made its way closer to his home and where all his other 'friends' were resting. Bumblebee considered hiding in outer regions of the city until the bot found what he was looking for, or gave up and left. Yet the curious and aching part of his being wished to get closer to this stranger, connect with him on some level.

Weighing his options Bumblebee gave a defeated sigh and transformed into car mode before chasing after the black mech, "I must have a death wish."

* * *

Prowl had reached the outer borders of the city and stared at the ruins of a once proud civilization crumble at the hands of a great war that must have destroyed it's people. "Intriguing, I wonder what this society was like." Prowl walked through the streets with cautiousness and stealth, careful to not let any creature catch him off guard.

After his little incident back at the scrap yard, Prowl was more then positive there was probably life on this planet. "Back there, I could have swoon I sensed a spark or some other form of mechanical life." Prowl was suddenly more cautious, wondering if the Decepticons had invaded this planet or something worse had settle din this sector.

Still this didn't stop Prowl from letting himself be pulled in by the majestic architecture that once decorated the city, before he buildings were destroyed and began to age and wither over the years.

"This building, these homes and markets, the architecture is simply fascinating." Letting one of his hand brush over the markings of a crumbling wall Prowl couldn't help but feel he had seen those same symbols a long time ago. "Had I once visited this planet? That can't be possible though; so why does it feel as if I once walked these very streets?" Prowl wasn't sure where he had seen these familiar markings, but he suddenly felt a connection with this planet, a history maybe?

Prowl had no time to consider the possibilities at the moment so he let the thought wash off of him and made his way further into the heart of the city. "It's about time I discovered some life on this planet."

* * *

"Now where did he go?" Bumblebee asked as he finally reached the outer gates of the city he had now called home. Bumblebee didn't bother changing out of vehicle mode as he began his search for the mysterious robot; who Bumblebee had now dubbed the ninja-bot.

"OK Bumblebee take it easy, you don't want to upset the guy when you do find him." Bumblebee learned from his last experience that this stranger had to be approached correctly, without giving the impression of a threat.

Luckily it didn't take Bumblebee long to find the taller mech, since in the very centre of the city where the market would normally be set up each week. Transfomring back into bot mode Bum,blebee hid behind the nearest wall and quietly as he could, watch Prowl's movments. In front of him sat a perfectly still Prowl cross legged on the floor with his elbows resting on top of his highs as his hands linked with one another. Bumblebee didn't have enough knowledge to know that Prowl was mediating, but he did find the position amusing none the less.

"Ok, so maybe the guy's a bit weird. That just makes him more interesting." If Bumblebee had blood he would have blushed on the spot, was he actually ticking off good qualities of this mech?

Realising the mech still hadn't moved Bumblebee thought it was best for him to approach Prowl first. "Hi there, I'm sorry for making you jump back at the scrapyard, which was me if you didn't know." Thinking on the spot Bumblebee just kept talking as he slowly made his way the still ninja. "I realised we got off on the wrong foot and I as hoping we could talk or something." Prowl had yet to move or even flinch, in fact Bumblebee was starting to wonder if Prowl became a statue. "Um, is everything alright?" Bumblebee's hand went to tap Prowl on the shoulder, only for his hand to pass through his body!

The hologram disappeared in a ray of light and from behind Bumblebee a taller figure unleashed more shuriken like weapons from his person and threw them at Bumblebee's defenceless back. The yellow mech in return jumped in surprise, just managing to avoid each weapon that was aimed at him. Feeling one scratch across his shoulder Bumblebee flipped back into vehicle mode and took off down the nearest street with Prowl in hot pursuit.

Jumping from the roof tops Prowl activated a pair of jet boosters on his back to keep up with Bumblebee as slipped out two more disks from within his body and took aim as his prey led him through the maze of the city. Managing to avoid each hit Prowl unleashed, Bumblebee's first instinct was to activate his stingers and fight back, but something stronger forbid him from injuring the other Autobot. Listening to that stronger feeling Bumblebee kept moving, using each turn to his advantage to throw off Prowl's aim.

Driving into an open part of the city Prowl was finally able to get a good position and launch his disk, effectively tearing Bumblebee's back wheel. The yellow mech went flying and roll to safety under the remains of a broken home, using the metal as a shield.

With nowhere else left to hide and with no proper defence against Prowl's shuriken that could cut through any metal, Bumblebee quivered in his car mode since it was a smaller target. Picking up his disks Prowl stalked over the yellow car that shivered in front of him. Pushing the building broken structure aside Prowl knelt down to reach the mech's height and analysed the vehicle before him.

From where he sat Bumblebee could see Prowl looking down at him and once it became clear the ninja-bot wasn't about to send him to the well of sparks just yet Bumblebee enfolded himself back into bot made and sat on the floor, giving the other bot a nervous wave.

"Hi, who's it going?" Was all Bumblebee could say without stuttering.

Seeing the bot in his true form Prowl couldn't help acknowledge the small transformer before him, was not the type of warrior he had been expecting. Glancing down Prowl saw an Autobot Symbol on Bumblebee's chest, realising he nearly deactivated one of his own men.

A blue light flashed in front Bumblebee's eyes as Prowl scanned him for some reason. "Computer scan serial code for me," Prowl commanded over his built in headset.

"Scanning…..Selected mech has been confirmed as a construction Autobot from the BUMBL-Bot assembly line. A maintenance robot designed for building and repairs work, now out of date."

"Clearly you are not a threat to my mission then" Prowl spoke allowed not caring that Bumblebee didn't hear the conversation he had with the computer over Bumblebee's identity.

"Nope, no threat here" Bumblebee laughed, still weary of the stranger, since Prowl had yet to lower his weapon.

"How did you arrive on this planet?" Prowl asked leaning in closer, his face a few inches away from Bumblebee's own.

Hoping the larger bot didn't sense his increased heat that ran through his casing, Bumblebee gazed back at Prowl with a confused expression. "Arrive? You've got it all wrong I was created here. This is the planet Cyber-"

"No matter" Prowl interrupted "you are not in possession of what I seek, so I must therefore continue my search."

With that Prowl stood back up and before Bumblebee could even blink he jump into the sky and out of sight. "Wow, he really is a ninja-bot."

* * *

For the next several hours Prowl continued his search, analysing every portion of the city for any sins of what he was looking for. He was fully aware bumblebee had found him two hours later, but this time he didn't do anything about it. Bumblebee was just a worker bot, nothing more nothing less. Prowl had no reason to attack the small yellow bot unless he interrupted his mission, but that also meant he didn't have to acknowledge the mech either, much to Bumblebee's annoyance.

"Hey, tall dark and gloomy!" Bumblebee shouted ahead of him as Prowl kept moving swiftly to one place to another.

"Why are you still following me?" Prowl ignored the comment, more curious as to why the mech had yet to stop stalking him.

In return Bumble ignored Prowl question "you know it's considered polite to introduce yourself to bots you've just met, especially when you wreck their only wheel and nearly and nearly deactivated him! What's your name or objective, because you seem to know mine?"

"That information is classified," was Prowl's only response as he kept moving, not stopping his scanning process. "Computer I am still in mid search for any signs of intelligent life on this deserted planet." He spoke over his intercom.

Bumblebee by that point was furious; it was one thing to have to ninja-bot not answer his question. But to also have the guy ignore him all together got underneath the yellow mech's armour. "Are you even listening to me? Fine! Then I'm not gonna talk to you either!" In rage Bumblebee kicked a stone at a nearby wall. Only to cause the weak structure to crumble and collapsed on top of Bumblebee. "Ninja dude! Help!"

Prowl casually turned around and saw the small pest was now buried under several tons of rubble with only one arm free to wave at Prowl for attention. Ignoring the yellow mech's cries for assistance, Prowl reactivated his intercom with the ship. "Computer, I have now confirmed there is no sign of **intelligent** life on this planet."

With that said Prowl guessed the smaller mech had been punished enough and decided to unbury him from his concrete prison. Bumblebee linked his hands with Prowl's and the taller one pulled the smaller out, only to trip and fall to the floor, pulling Bumblebee on top of him.

"Thanks buddy." Bumblebee smiled in appreciation.

Locking optics with Prowl the taller one stared up at the yellow mech with curiosity and amusement. "You're welcome."

Realising their hands were still linked and Bumblebee was still lying in on top of Prowl. Bumblebee laughed nervously as he got up and started mumbling nonsense under his breath, as his temperature once again increased with embarrassment and a second emotion he couldn't name.

Jumping to his feet Prowl decided the mech deserved something for his troubles, so Prowl gave the bot what he wanted. "My name is Prowl and who might you be?"

Looking up in shock and relief Bumblebee mentally congratulated himself on gaining the others name, before releasing he was meant to be talking. "My name? Oh that's easy! It's been engraved inside my armour ever since I was brought online," Bumblebee grinned before opening a latch on his upper arm that revealed his wires and inner mechanism. Underneath the latch, the letters spelt BUMBL-B.

Prowl glanced down at the lettering before shifting his gaze back Bumblebee with an arched optic. "I wasn't referring to your unit code, I wish to know the name to posses, mine is Prowl."

This time it was Bumblebee who raised an eyebrow in confusion "I just told you its Bumblebee."

Prowl started twitching in annoyance, realising Bumblebee wasn't as bright as he would have guessed. "Are you referring to your product line, BUMBL-B?"

"I'm not a sparkling Prowl; I know how to spell Bumblebee." The yellow mech chuckled in amusement, this Prowl character was a real funny guy.

Prowl grit his teeth "Number one - that's not how you spell bumblebee, number two - it isn't something you spell, it is a brand name. The letters stand for Base Ulterior Maintenance Building Licensed – Bot."

Bumblebee looked up in awe before grinning like an idiot "Cool! So what does that mean?"

Prowl hit his helmet with the palm of his hand and groaned in both annoyance and pain, 'how could one mech hold such little amount of knowledge. This should be basics for him'. Instead of using the effort to explain to Bumblebee to concept of his creation, he instead brought the computer on speaker so it could do the talking for him

"BUMBL-B: Base, Ulterior and Maintenance, Building and Licensed Bot. Base referring to its work area, e.g. this planet. Ulterior refers to a point outside of the area or something to happen in the future, while Maintenance is a reference for continuing repair work, which also links with building. In simple terms, the phrase means this bot is a working unit that has been sent to this base to work in and outside the area, continuing to work on repairs to the destroyed city for future population, licensed by the Autobots government. BUMBL-B"

The computer's voice stopped and Prowl disconnected his connection with the space craft. "Do you understand now?"

"Actually, yes." Bumblebee grinned. Bumblebee knew everything that ship said sounded familiar to him, he'd heard those same words muttered a long time ago, but over the years his memory couldn't keep taking in so much knowledge so he had to delete part of it. Including the memory of watching his friends fall one by one. "so what does Prowl stand for?"

"It doesn't stand for anything Bumblebee, during my training at the ninja bot academy my superior selected our names based on our abilities. I was given the name Prowl for my swiftness and agility." Prowl smiled slightly in pride.

"Wow you finished your ninja training?" It was clear Bumblebee was now starting idolize Prowl in a new light and his processor grew warmer each time he successfully connected with him.

"Um, not exactly." Prowl turned away from Bumblebee and stared his search again.

"I must have hit a soft spot," Bumblebee looked down in shame, "Way to go Bumble-dolt!" Realising he had to fix this before Prowl stopped talking to him all over again he thought of the first that came out of his mouth, "do you need a place to stay!"

Prowl at first thought he heard wrong, but once he stopped and turn to face Bumblebee's face he knew the bot really wanted him to remain. "I prefer recharging under the stars." Tacky but that was what Prowl enjoyed doing.

"I wouldn't recommend it!" Bumblebee shouted before Prowl could wonder off again. "The build up of electrons inside the planet become very unstable, so during the night it relases the extra build up of energy in sharp burst to get rid of it. It can cause random and dangerous storms; you need to find shelter before nightfall." Bumblebee motioned to the setting sun. "You can stay with me until sunrise."

Prowl wasn't sure if what Bumblebee said was true but he couldn't risk damaging himself during an electric storm, especially one with so much energy. Besides Prowl had confirmed bumblebee was of now threat to his mission, if anything he was assisting it. "Very well then, lead the way."

* * *

"Home sweet home," Bumblebee chuckled as he lead Prowl through the underground storage room underneath the abandonned shopping centre that acted as his home.

"Impressive," Prowl complimented the smaller bot for the first time that day.

"You like? It took me many solar cycles to get my dream home how I always imagined." Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head as Prowl smiled down at him. "Ok, so you can have the bed and I'll sleep in my chair, until then do you want to watch a film or play some games." Bumblebee hinted, finally wanting to use two player mode games.

"I don't play games," Prowl responded, failing to notice Bumblebee's dissapointed pout as he looked through the other bot's history of old movies. "And I'm not a fan of these genres."

Realising he'd have to find another way of amusing Prowl until dawn; Bumblebee took the other's hand and lead him further into his home. "Do you want to see my collection then?"

"Collection? What is it that you collect?" Prowl asked, now intrigued by what the bot had to show him.

"Anything I come across," Bumblebee chuckled as he lead Prowl through the maze of shelves that were filled with all the gadgets he liked and wanted keep, some stuff older then others. Bumblebee didn't waste time handing Prowl some of the devices he owned and telling him about each one. But by the look on Prowl's face it was clear he knew more about these things then Bumblebee did, regardless he decided to amuse the bot and listen.

"And I found this last week" Bumblebee showed him one of the many circuit boards he had come across and fixed.

"Hmm, I don't care much for appliances" Prowl put the devices down and continued scanning the items Bumblebee had collected over the years with little interest. He had amused the bot long enough, but now he was more interested with getting back to his search.

Bumblebee lowered his head in defeat, ready to give up on ever pleasing Prowl. Wasn't there anything that Prowl liked with at least mild interest? He didn't like electronics, even though he is one and he showed little attention to Bumblebee's story of racing on their way home. Come to think of it Bumblebee didn't know anything about Prowl except his name.

"OK Ninja bot, if you don't like parts or racing, what else could there possibly be?" Bumblebee pouted as he turned his back on Prowl, like a child that had been ordered by his parent to come inside and stop playing.

"Nature" Prowl whispered with such emotion in his voice, Bumblebee just barely heard him but was brought in by it.

"Nature? What's Nature?" Bumblebee asked in curiosity as he faced Prowl again. He had never heard that word before in his life and he wished to know what it was that made Prowl so happy.

Prowl's face lit in shock for the first time he arrive don Cybertron, realizing he just spoke aloud to the yellow mech. He could have easily ignored Bumblebee, but decided to instead explain himself, "Nature is a form of life, an organic being that spreads, develops and changes its form over time, never allowing itself to be tamed. I came across it on a foreign planet as one of my assignments." Prowl quietened for a second as if reliving an old memory. "It was beyond anything I had ever experience, a living, growing creature that had no metallic properties. I could sit and stare at life everyday, never moving, only enjoying the harmony of nature and how it sat in perfect balance with all creatures. I was also fascinated by the other organic creatures on that planet as they moved, lived and survived. However, once our mission ended, we had to leave and due to rules, I was forbidden from bringing foreign objects into space." He suddenly frowned "typical, the Autobots always overreacted to things they themselves don't understand. There was nothing dangerous about life and I couldn't bring one particle back with me as a reminder of what else was existed in the world. Something better."

Bumblebee hadn't realized he's moved closer to Prowl with each sentence he spoke, since he too was fascinated by the tale. Was there really something that beautiful off this planet he was built on?

"But that was a long, and even to this day I miss organic life, especially when compared to THIS" Prowl gestured to all the metallic toys, electronics and other appliances around him in disgust. Bumblebee however felt a sting in his chest-plate at how Prowl described his collection. With each solar cycle Bumblebee collected various bits and bobs for his collection and he loved each and everyone just as Prowl loved his so called 'nature'.

"What does 'Nature' look like then?" bumblebee asked releasing he still didn't know how to pciture all the wonder things Prowl had been trying to explain to him.

Prowl smiled at the mech's natural curiosity for new things "something like this" from his chest Prowl projected an image in front of Bumblebee and showed him a field of grass with bushes, flowers and trees with other creatures Bumblebee had no knowledge of.

"That's 'Nature'?" Bumblebee asked touching the image only for his hand to pass through the projection

"Yes, remarkable isn't it" Prowl smiled, reliving the memory in his head.

Seeing Prowl's love for nature, Bumblebee suddenly knew how to win the biker bot over. "I happen to have my own bit of nature" Bumblebee stated proudly, if not excitedly as a blush spred over his face.

Prowl looked down at the yellow bot in confusion and disbelieve "you do?" That was impossible considering no life would be able to survive on such a metallic planet.

"You bet ya!" Bumblebee grinned right back.

"I believe you misunderstand, it is not possible for this unknown planet to have any form of nature, you should know this better than anyone" Why was this bot incapable of understand the basics of things? "Nothing organic could survive on this planet"

"Fine I'll show you!" bumblebee walked through the projection and over to his many shelves for his amazing discovery he found the other day, while Prowl smirked to himself. The little robot had an intriguing imagination, he might as well play along.

"Here it is!" Bumblebee shouted in victory before turning to Prowl "see" and sitting in his cupped palm sat a small green plant in a metal tin. Its appendages were weak and frail, but it was growing and still developing as shown from the leaves on the stems.

"This, this" Prowl was speechless, after so many decades, a plant presented to him once again, a small one but a plant none the less, a part of nature that would eventually grow into a large and sturdy tree one day.

Bumblebee blushed in embarrassment "If you like it that much, you can have it. So you'll always have a bit of nature with you, no matter where you go."

Prowl looked into Bumblebee's eyes who in return looked away hoping his blush wasn't noticeable to the Ninja-bot. smirking to himself Prowl took hold of the plant, while his other hand held Bumblebee's own. "Bumblebee, thank y-" Prowl was suddenly cut off, his visor lit up and his body grew stiff. "Search complete, AllSpark located." Prowl voice had suddenly changed; it was more robotic then before with no emotion detectable. Opening his chest compartment Prowl hid the plant inside his body, "Cargo capture, acitving stasis lockdown". The ninja bot suddenly folded and compact himself into his bike mode and shut down.

"Prowl!" Bumble kneeled next to Prowl trying to make him open up, but the other bot wasn't responding. If anything the ninja bot look like he had been deactivated. "Prowl! Prowl what going on? Prowl? Prowl! Wake up! Prowl!"

* * *

and there you go I have call upon the dark regions of space and summouned the most evil force inthe world. CLIFFHANGERS lol

Anywya this chappie was longer and slightly rushed compared to the first, so I wouldn't be suprised if anyone found errors in my writing. But I'll go over it again in the future and correct those antoher time ;p

So I hope you enjoyed this chappie, cause I can't wait to see what becomes of Prowl. and I'm the author O.o


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took a month! But I've got fantastic news, **Loco the Exclaimer** has offered her servies and has agreed to be my partner in this fic, as my Beta (I can't believe I have a beta ^__^ ) anyway, this means this fic will be twice as enjoyable for you *audience cheers*

Still I'm sorry it took much longer then I orignally planned. Once I wrote the fic I sent it to Loco for editting, but it turns out hotmail was being stubborn so it was never sent. anyway, I'm sorry for the delay, but than you so much for being patient. I luv all you guys and I hope we havne't dissapointed, now before you actually read the fic, why not look at your replues first:

**Review replies:**

**Yo** - Hehe yeah there aren't enough multichapters of these two, so I hope you didn't mind the wait fo rthe next chapter ;p and thank you, coming up with a hsitory for bumblebee was probably my fav part of writing this story. Well I hope you enjoy the chappie :D

**TFAMisteryFan#1** - hehe thanx, it not hard to write these two as a couple when they act like an old married couple in real life LOL. hehe watchign those two argue never gets old xD And to answer your question, you'll just have to wait and see when Prowl finally comes back on line ;p

**Pretty Pessimist** - Yeah this fic is eally sad, but it kinda adds to its charm. to be honest the name thing was just something I stubbled upon ;p But don't worry cause this chapter is a bit more cheerful!

**Foxyperv**- hehe, the origin of the Allspark, for now is my secret alone ;p but I'll let you keep guessing until then :-) and I'm sorry, hehe I just luv a good cliffy XD

**EnVyS pEt NeKo2** - Me glad you like X3 it's both fluffy and sad, the perfect combination. and as for M-O I know who's gona play him but you won't find out until the next chappie after this one ;p (I know I can be very evil XD )

**Wacky Walnut**** -** aww, I'm gonna keep complimenting you if it makes you so happy :D Yep Prowl can be very stubborn, he can fool the autobots, be we all know he just wants to sleep with little Bee LOL. Hmm I haven't thought about that? Optimus and the other's eacitons would be hysterical XD

**Turtlegirl** - *gives out tissues* I'm glad you found it as moving as I did T___T this is a sad fic. Aww thanx I'm so releaved I didn't mess up the last chappie ^^ I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I promise you won't be dissapointed. YES!!! I knew you'd finally watch Wall-E!!! Victory is mine! So did you like it? ^_______^

**Randomstrike** - *gets out the repair kit* you can come back online now we finally updated ^^ I'm sorry this took a month, but we had some problems, but be rest assured this chapter is better then the first two combined xD (in my opinion anyway)

**mutated glow worm** - Not quite god speed, but we have finally updated for you ^__^ so sit back and enjoy cause you're gonna luv this one!

**kit572** - Hey new buddie! ^____^ Glad to find another out there, and don't worry we finally completed it and we hope you luv it!

Again thanx for staying this long and from Loco and I, we hope you enjoy this one *highfive*

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three – A Date and Realization**

"Prowl! Prowl! Prowl!" Bumblebee had been shouting the ninja-bot's name for a mega-cycle now, but nothing he did would wake up Prowl. "Come on Prowl, what's wrong?" At a loss, Bumblebee cooled his processor and paused to try to figure out what caused Prowl to go offline in the first place. Unfortunately, his limited knowledge on Autobots could only get him so far.

"Think, Bumblebee, think. What to do?" Bumblebee sat cross-legged on the floor as his processor tried to come up with a logical reason for Prowl's actions. His optic sparkled like a light bulb when he suddenly had an idea.

"Maybe he's low on energon!" Grinning, Bumblebee jumped to his feet, gliding on his wheels into the back room where food is stored. Strolling back out he held several pink cubes of energon. "Don't worry, Prowl. If I know one thing it's that Cybertron is never low on energy." Bumblebee laughed as he settled himself next to Prowl's bike form.

Once the other Autobots had left Cybertron to chase after the Decepticons in the endless regions of space, the remaining supplies of energon were ripe for the picking for all BUMBL-Bots on Cybertron. So naturally, Bumblebee had an endless supply of it once the other bots shut down. There was only one flaw in his plan; with Prowl's current state he was obviously unable to take the energon himself so Bumblebee would have to connect the cubes to his circuitry manually.

"Hang on buddy," Bumblebee mumbled softly as he opened up Prowl's armour, around where his chest would normally be located in bot-mode, and carefully hooked the wires up to the energon cubes. "I just hope this works." Suddenly sparks shot between the exposed wires, and brightness slowly began to drain from the pink cube and flow into Prowl. Bumblebee's optics widened and he smiled in hope, until the energon stopped pulsing and the wires forcefully removed themselves from Bumblebee's stunned hands and back into Prowl.

"Hmm? Fully charged?" Bumblebee once again sat cross-legged on the floor as he carefully thought his next move through "Well if your spark's not running low, then what other reason is there?" Bumblebee gave the cutest pout as he forced his processor to work harder, growling in frustration when he couldn't think of anything.

Bumblebee let his body fall backwards in defeat and sprawled across the dirt-covered floor. Tilting his faceplate Bumblebee gazed up at Prowl's defenceless form in worry.

"Maybe it's not that your spark is low, but somehow discharged." Bumblebee's optics suddenly sparkled victoriously. "In that case, there's no reason why I can't just jumpstart you!" Grinning to himself, Bumblebee once again jumped to his feet he ran into the backroom of his living quarters and quickly came back with two long cables, each end holding a pair of metallic clamps.

"Don't worry one bit Prowl, I've done this several times in the past and I haven't messed up yet." Bumblebee explained as he opened up Prowl's circuitry again, where Prowl stored the forgotten plant, and hooked the clamps onto Prowl's system. Unleashing his stingers, Bumblebee quickly attached the clamps to his hands, ready to zap Prowl with enough volts to force him out of stasis lock. "Okay, Prowl, this may hurt just a bit." Yellow sparks lit the dank room and the electricity travelled from Bumblebee's stingers, along the cables and into Prowl. However, Prowl's security system, recognising Bumblebee as a threat, repelled the power with 10 times the force.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" The yellow mech was shocked by the amount of power flowing through his body, enough volts to throw him several yards backwards into the nearest wall. Several shelves broke and fell on top the mech's form on the floor.

"…but it hurts me more then it hurts you," Bumblebee coughed, remembering his earlier statement.

For several cycles Prowl remained lifeless as before, while Bumblebee twitched every so often, as the extra amount of power in his system was trying to escape his overloaded body. Eventually Bumblebee gathered enough will to crawl out from underneath the fallen and smashed possessions he had cherished over the years, and drag himself back to Prowl's side.

Curling on the floor next to Prowl, Bumblebee silently laid there, processing his remaining options. He had tried refuelling and jump-starting him, but those backfired. Realizing he was running out of ideas, Bumblebee punched the floor in rage, not caring if his armour cracked.

"Why I am so useless?!" Bumblebee was a remarkable mech; he could build bridges in a day, fix any appliance thrown at him, and even build his own inventions. Yet the one thing Bumblebee couldn't do was fix another mech; that was a job for medi-bots, an area of expertise Bumblebee was never trained in.

"I'm sorry Prowl…" Bumblebee let his optics water with lubricant as he stayed by Prowl's side through the night, never once leaving his side. Prowl needed Bumblebee, and although he was unable to lift a stinger to help, he still wouldn't leave his side until he found a way to bring Prowl back online.

Bumblebee's lubricant eventually dried out and all through the night the little mech thought back to those few precious nanoclicks he had with Prowl before he saw the other shut down with his own optics.

Bumblebee kept repeating that same scene over and over in his processor, but the image never made any sense to him. Just before Prowl suddenly went into stasis lock he mentioned something about finding what he was looking for; "Allspark located."

"What does that mean?" Bumblebee banged his head against the floor he laid on as he thought back to Prowl's earlier statement. "I know what my spark is, but I've never heard of an **All**spark. What could he have possibly been referring to?"

Bumblebee let his legs stretch out and rolled onto his back as he averted his gaze to the ceiling, trying to comprehend what Prowl was talking about. "Is that what you were looking for, this Allspark?" Bumblebee asked aloud as if he was expecting Prowl to answer him with some sort of riddle that would get under his armour.

"Yet when you said 'cargo captured', all you really took was the plant." Bumblebee was really confused; was the Allspark another word for plants or nature? No, that couldn't be accurate. The spark was what gave his life to all Transformers, who were machines, and organics like that plant had no place in their world. "Did Prowl malfunction or what?"

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, _did_ Prowl malfunction? Did Prowl come into contact with some deadly virus that overloaded his security? Had he just come from a battle and his hardware was badly damaged or wrecked. The possibilities were endless, but the end result was the same; somehow, somewhere, some-when Prowl's inner system must have gotten damaged and his programming confused the plant for this so-called 'Allspark'.

Bumblebee didn't have the knowledge or the equipment to fix an Autobot; like he said before, he was a repair unit, not a medic. However there was one thing he did know; like organics, a Transformers' body has one amazing quality – if given enough time, it can heal itself. If an organic can fight bacteria, then a mech could delete a virus.

So that was what Bumblebee decided to do. "I'm not going anywhere Prowl," the smaller bot promised, "I'll wait as long as I have to." With that said Bumblebee decided to shut down for the night next to the black and golden bike. Allowing his optics to dim Bumblebee recharged soundlessly knowing Prowl was going to be okay, and more importantly, staying with him until then.

* * *

The next morning Bumblebee reactivated along with the rising sun. Like every morning before he got ready for work, his optics flashed sky blue as he turned his senses back on. Yawning, Bumblebee stretched his wiring as he got up, only to look around him a see a familiar black and gold bike. It took the young mech a nanoclick for his memory to remind him of his little adventure the previous day.

"Prowl…" His optics lowered, reacting to his depression. He rested his hand on one of Prowl's wheels that would normally act as the other's foot. "I hope you'll be back on line and soon."

Jumping to his feet, Bumblebee decided he was going to take today off. After all, he made a promise to Prowl he'd wait for the ninja-bot to wake up, and he wanted to be the first thing Prowl saw when he did.

"Come on Prowl! Once I've eaten I'm gonna give you a proper tour of Cybetron!" Grinning enthusiastically, Bumblebee picked up the remaining Energon cubes from last night and began to drink each one. Since Prowl was in stasis lock he wasn't using up any energy besides keeping his systems working, so there was no need for him to refuel. Bumblebee however, gave Prowl the last one just to make sure he was working at full capacity.

"Alright! Time to roll out!" Bumblebee transformed into his small car and was ready to go outside until it occurred to him, how was he supposed help Prowl move? Transforming again Bumblebee tilted his head as he gazed at Prowl's form, "If you were a car I could just push you, but with only two wheels you'll just keep tipping over." Bumblebee found the idea amusing, but he'd doubt Prowl would see the funny side waking up only to find several scratches and dents on his body.

Thinking carefully Bumblebee let his gaze wonder around his makeshift home, as if hoping his collection would present him with a solution. Suddenly Bumblebee's optics lit up in a mischief manner "Looks like its back to training wheels!"

* * *

Once they finally got outside the base Bumblebee had once again transformed back into vehicle mode as he drove outside the city borders and back towards the junk yard where he hung out to collect various parts (not to mention the same place where Prowl first attacked him). Attached to Bumblebee's bumper was a hook connected to a thick chain, and several feet behind him the chain was wrapped around a Prowl. The bike was effortlessly being dragged along by Bumblebee over the bumpy track, with two makeshift supports Bumblebee had put together so Prowl wouldn't fall over.

"I told you this was a good idea" Bumblebee laughed as he and Prowl drove further and further away from the safety of his underground home. "You're gonna love what I have to show you Prowl, it's a little project I've been working on since I found the scrap yard!" Prowl obviously remained quiet as he let Bumblebee glide him onwards, but Bumblebee didn't let that bring his spirits down.

The two mechs made it to their destination faster then Bumblebee expected, slowing down Bumblebee manoeuvred around the piles of metal rubbish so Prowl wouldn't hit any them as he led him further through the endless maze of rubbish. Reaching the other side Bumblebee positioned Prowl at the edge of the cliff where a giant crater lay before them. Inside sat a make shift skate park Bumblebee had forged from all the spare parts he came across, forming vert ramps, quarter pipes, handrails and funboxes for performing stunts. The floor however twisted into the ground as an ever shifting ramps and tunnels to manoeuvre on. The floor was so creative and complex it looked almost as if the entire ring was a tub of ice-cream and Bumblebee scooped out the ground and forged it into its given form.

"You like?" bumblebee asked his companion as he switched back into robot mode. "This is a secret place I've never shown anyone before, so consider yourself lucky," Bumblebee smirked just imagining Prowl giving him an uncaring glance. "I came across this when I was looking for spare parts for my jet boosters and well, I basically fell in here." The bot smirked and rubbed the back of his helmet in embarrassment "and since then I made this my own place, somewhere I can go when I want to be alone. But now I want to share it with you."

Silence hung between them as Bumblebee fidget nervously, hoping he wasn't coming off too strongly to the other mech. Laughing nervously he quickly changed the subject. "OK Prowl you're gonna see the master on wheels at work." Jumping into the air Bumblebee lowered the tyres attached to his heels and let himself roll down the steep hill and into the crater. Like any other track, Bumblebee used the open spaces and parts to his advantage as ramps, railings, paths and platforms for performing carious stunts and tricks for Prowl to observe.

Even though Prowl had yet to awaken Bumblebee kept attempting more difficult stunts for his new friend and for the sake of enjoying himself. In his head Bumblebee kept imaging how Prowl would awaken, he'd suddenly come back online only to be greeted by Bumblebee's performance and he's watch with both an uncaring glance, yet a slight hint of amusement. Prowl already gave the impression he saw Bumblebee as a hyperactive sparkling and he was Ok with it, if anything he seemed proud.

Bumblebee couldn't explain why he so concerned for a mech he barely knew, or why he was so focussed on impressing said mech, he just felt different around Prowl then any other bot he knew. The ninja-bot brought out a new emotion in Bumblebee's spark that he'd never felt before and it gave him new purpose compared to his regular everyday routine.

Activating his jet boosters Bumblebee made one last dynamic jump before propelling himself back to the edge of the crater and back to Prowl's side. Sadly the ninja-bot was still out cold and clearly didn't see any of Bumblebee's tricks. The yellow mech dropped his head in disappointment before quickly shrugging it off and taking off the chain and extra wheels on Prowl's body as he just thought of an idea.

"Come on Prowl it's your turn and I'll tell you what, I'll even go slow so you can keep up." Chuckling to himself Bumblebee placed one hand firmly on Prowl's seat and the other over the frame. Grinning Bumblebee pushed himself and Prowl over the cliff and both quickly fell.

"Woohoo!" going down in any form but slowly, a thick trail of dust follow the two mechs as they rolled down the cliff and onto the skating track. Taking aim of the nearest obstacle, Bumblebee and Prowl launched off the makeshift ramp and landed gently on long tunnel like vert ramp, skating from one side to the other Bumblebee helped Prowl along the course at a slower pace and just enjoyed the others company instead of trying to impress him.

Jumping out of the ramp, Bumblebee pushed Prowl through the various over attractions and like two dancers or ice skaters in front on stage they move elegantly in perfect rhythm and harmony. The two mechs moved onto the next ramp and glided through the dips and turns embedded in the ground like a makeshift slide. Reaching a flat surface, bumblebee helped Prowl skate form one quarter ramp to the other in a diamond pattern, dancing all day and laughing with such happiness Bumblebee never felt before.

They jumped over the sets of square fun boxes until they both slipped off the stand and back into the shifting tunnels and flowed through each twist and turn as they came. The two fell quickly until they were once again swept off to another part of the stadium, landing in a giant half cylinder dome that sunk into the ground. From there they flowed in continuous circles, growing smaller and smaller as they slowed down and were brought closer to the centre of the half sphere.

Bumblebee couldn't keep his eyes off Prowl the whole time the moved together, like racing partners or teammates on a track field. Keeping by Prowl's side Bumblebee smiled into his windshield and kept in range with the headlights vision, as if he was looking into Prowl's own eyes.

They eventually stopped spinning and rolled to a stop in the very centre of the dome where Bumblebee kept laughing. "That was the best run through I've ever had. I hope you remember all this cause I wanna see how capable you are without me holding your handle bars." Even though Prowl couldn't talk back Bumblebee still took advantage in teasing the other mech.

Checking the number of cycles that had passed, Bumblebee released he'd spent all morning and most of day with Prowl. "Slag! We've been here for way to long; now I won't have enough time to show you the rest of the city at this rate." Bumblebee let his worries roll off his shoulders, "Oh well we'll just have to do with how many mega cycles we have left till night fall." Smiling to himself Bumblebee suddenly just realised he was still holding onto Prowl and quickly let go, "sorry about that."

With Prowl balanced all by himself Bumblebee crossed his arms as he thought of what to show Prowl next on Cybertron and more importantly what they should do in the afternoon. "Hmm I'm sure something will hit me."

True to his word one Bumblebee showed Prowl as much of Cybertron as he could during the day time, but once the sun started to set Bumblebee quickly dragged Prowl back to his place where he finally decided on what to do next.

* * *

Several Megacycles later, Bumblebee managed to get back home and finally dig out those old two player games he'd been dying to use since he first found them. For the first few megacycles Bumblebee played none stop combat and shooting player games, with himself as player one and Prowl as second player. Bumblebee could easily hold the controller in his hand, but with Prowl in bike mode Bumblebee merely balanced the other controller on top of Prowl's handle bars. Once they finished playing the first few games, Bumblebee moved on to playing strategy games and finally his favourite genre, racing!

The game was quickly over as Bumblebee's space ship crossed the finish line and the words WINNER PLYR 1!!! Flashed on screen. Bumblebee jumped from his seat and cheered in victory as he had one yet again another game with Prowl. The screen suddenly switched over to the consoles memory of the progress, showing a tally of all the games they had played so far, which read –

BUMBLB: 757 PROWL: 000

"And once again I am the supreme winner!" Bumblebee laughed now seeing the score on the TV in his favour. "I'm guessing there's a reason you don't like playing video games, eh Prowl?" Bumblebee laughed again, "cause you certainly can't win at least one game against me."

Both mechs had been playing none stop games for several hours now, with the occasionally break for snacks and beverages. Bumblebee even took the liberty of showing Prowl some more of his collection, hoping that his memory would kick in and reactivate his circuitry. Sadly Prowl had yet to show little progress and even though it hurt Bumblebee, he didn't let Prowl see anything other then his regular optimistic self.

Glancing up at the ceiling Bumblebee realised there was no sound above him, no blast of thunder, no harsh wind snapping at the roof and no rumbling of the ground shaking from earthquakes. Tonight was one of those rare occasions when the build up of energy within Cybertron didn't disperse above their region, meaning the sky would be clear and peaceful tonight until tomorrow.

"Hey Prowl? I wanna show you something."

* * *

Outside the safety of his own home the young mech gently pushed Prowl through the empty streets where many offline BUMBL-Bots laid scattered all over the city. Bumblebee took no notice of them besides giving a polite wave or greeting as he walked by each one. Bumblebee wanted to keep Prowl's existence on Cybetron his little secret and was grateful none of the other bots were crowding around him, wondering why he was pushing a motorbike.

Reaching on of the old communications tower, the tallest building in the city, inside Bumblebee lead Prowl through the reception to where many broken down elevators stood. Luckily for Bumblebee one was still operation, which he fixed many megacycles ago.

"Looks like its still operational," Opening the hatch Bumblebee helped Prowl inside the glass chamber. "Top floor please." The lift closed a bit shakily and hesitated before moving, the ride was much smoother once they finally got moving.

"Hmm could use a bit of adjusting, but other then that works just fine, don't you think so Prowl?" Bumblebee asked his companion as they flew higher into the sky, "Yeah I know what you mean."

Once both mechs reach the top floor, the door slowly opened and on the other side was an open roof with no barriers or supports. The sky was a brilliant mixture of blue and black, with a stream of silver stars glittering in the distance. Helping Prowl out of the lift, Bumblebee wheeled him over to the ledge in front of them, where Bumblebee made sure Prowl had the perfect view to watch the stars.

Once Bumblebee had Prowl in the right position to fully enjoy the lights above them, the yellow mech sat down next to his friend and let his legs hang freely over the roof as he too gazed up at the stars.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Bumblebee asked Prowl "this is high point on Cybertron and the closest I can get to actually reaching space." The mech allowed himself to be absorb by the beauty above. These were the few nights when the sky wasn't covered by thick clouds of dust, the crackling of thunder or the strokes of lighting disturbing its essence. Due to Cybertron's climate Bumblebee could only experience the beauty of the night a few times and those occasions were extremely rare.

"You must have seen stars all the time, eh Prowl?" Glancing at his silent friend Bumblebee smiled "I wish I could see and do everything that you've done, constantly drifting through space, finding new places, fighting monsters and making new discoveries. It must be pretty amazing having no limitations and endless possibilities, I envy that."

Getting out his stingers Bumblebee gently adjusted their settings to low and with them, he fire at a nearby pillar to their right and burnt the words 'BUMBL B' and 'PROWL' onto it's surface. Smiling to himself in approval, Bumblebee's face plate heated up as he quickly glanced at Prowl looking for any kind of expression or change in his still form.

Silence hung the air as both Autobots continued to sit under the stars and watch them drift through the endless ocean of space, with the occasional shooting star slashing through the skies above. With Prowl still in sleep mode, Bumblebee let his mind wonder back to all the other previous nights where he would normally sit on this very ledge and watch the galaxy all by himself. Was there really something else off this lonesome planet? As long as the mech could remember, not once had he ever left his station, let alone Cybertron itself. So was it possible for something much bigger like space, even possible to exist. "I wonder if there's something I've been missing out on all these solar cycles? Something I could have had if only if I could just leave this place, just me and Prowl travelling through each galaxy searching together."

At that moment it became clear to Bumblebee what he had been missing out on all those years. Glancing back at the lifeless Prowl, Bumblebee's spark ached with that same alien emotion that made his insides stiffen. Was this the 'thing' Bee had been yearning for all this time? The 'something' Bumblebee always wondered existed outside his imagination?

Unleashing his stinger again Bumblebee aimed at the same pillar, only this time underneath his own name he wrote a smaller word, finishing his master piece. It now read

BUMBL B

Luvs

PROWL

Forcing the ninja-bots arm to unfold from within his bike mode, Bumblebee linked his fingers with Prowl's and watched the other with such emotion in his optics. Staring back into space the two mech enjoyed each others presence a little bit longer, allowing the peaceful silent to wash over them. The romantic atmosphere and the heat generating from Bumblebee's faceplate made it clear this was his favourite moment since Prowl first arrived. Leaning against the other mech, Bumblebee let his optics power down and enjoyed listening to the sounds of mechanics moving within Prowl's body.

Suddenly Prowl's arm snapped back into its original place and Bumblebee screamed in pain as his fingers got caught inside the bike. Tugging as hard as he could Bumblebee tried to free his damaged limb, but Prowl wasn't shifting. Reaching out for the pillar Bumblebee used it to help pull himself free, only to slip and toppling Prowl over in the process. The said mech lost his balance and crushed the rest of Bumblebee's arm and upper body.

"Help! Anybot! Please?!" Bumblebee cried out in plight as he kept squirming underneath Prowl's heavy compact form.

* * *

The next orbital cycle, after Bumblebee managed to free himself from Prowl and bring the other home to properly rest, Bumblebee work up in his comfy chair that morning at the same time as yesterday.

"I stayed up way too late, barely got any sleep." Rolling out Bumblebee groaned as he wondered to the other side of the room where his bed sat with Prowl on it. "Prowl, you awake yet?" Bumblebee lowered his volume so not to roughly disturb the other; only Prowl gave him no reply just like yesterday. "Hey Prowl" Wake up!" Again Prowl remained in stasis lock and Bumblebee hung his head in defeat. "I know I'd promise to wait for you, but just how long is this gonna go on for." Even though Bumblebee was as loyal as they came, he was easily bored and very impatient.

Trying to be positive Bumblebee instead let his memory wonder back to that almost romantic setting they had the previous night on the roof, where he and Prowl watched the stars all night lone "Thanks Prowl that was the best orbital cycle of my life and I'll keep those memories safe, right here in my processor" Bumblebee promised, before rolling his optics. "Look at me, I sound like some love struck femme"

Bumblebee wanted to spend another orbital cycle with Prowl just like yesterday; only to remember he had work. "I guess everyone will get suspicious if I don't show up." Whining to himself Bumblebee was still unsure about what he should do with Prowl until he got back. "I'd hate to leave you alone like this, especially if you were to come back online while I'm gone…So you'll just have to come with me!" Grinning Bumblebee got himself and Prowl ready in the same manner just like yesterday, including attaching the extra wheels on either side of Prowl and connecting both of them with a long chain so they could leave.

This time however Bumblebee wasn't meant to work near the scrap yard or repairing one of the old buildings. This time he drove in the opposite direction to where the construction site was located on the edge of the city. It as an old site used for the construction of destroyed houses and road, but since nearly al the mechs had shut down, Bumblebee was Working all by himself to get it finished. Instead of stopping near the actual site, Bumblebee lead Prowl along the main road to the main bridge that had been destroyed megacycles ago.

"I hope you're enjoying the tour Prowl, cause you're gonna be stuck here for a long time." Pulling into a stop Bumblebee changed into robot mode and caught Prowl just in time to stop the bike from rolling over the ledge. "Got ya, Ok this place is quiet with plenty of solar rays. Now you just stay here and I promise I'll be finished before the sun reaches the horizon." Honestly Bumblebee was worried what the other mechs would think if they ever discovered a visitor from another world. Bumblebee therefore thought it would be best to keep Prowl a secret until the other decided to introduce himself, which hopefully would happen soon.

Bumblebee removed all the chains and wheels from Prowl before chancing back into vehicle mode and finally went to work. He took one last glance at Prowl in his rear view mirrors and couldn't help but worry for the other's safety.

Bumblebee had already reached the site but was unaware of the offline mechs since he was still gazing at the lifeless Prowl behind him. He was too occupied he never saw the mech in front of him and crashed.

Both bots were sent flying and tumbled along the dust covered floor as they rolled together. Both finally stopped skidding with Bumblebee on top of the unfortunate mech he bumped into. "Sorry about that," Quickly pulling the other to his feet Bumblebee froze once he recognised the green and yellow mech he crashed into "WASP!"

Bumblebee removed his hands from the green BUMBL-B unit and glared at him with such spite and rage no one would have seen before. The mech named Wasp like Bumblebee was a maintenance bot, only his designed altered from Bumblebee's regarding facial features, colouring and personality.

"Hmph! No you watch where you're going" Bumblebee shouted at Wasp as if they were having an argument "I did not do that on purpose! And stop calling me Bumblebot! The name is Bumble**bee**!" Bumblebee continued having a one sided fight with the lifeless mech as if the other was actual online.

"Take that back!" Bumblebee unleashed his stingers and they crackled with the build up of voltage, resemble the amount of rage he felt. Wasp stared back at Bumblebee with empty optics, which in Bumblebee's mind were filled with cockiness that taunt the yellow mech.

Remembering Prowl was still able to see him from the distance, Bumblebee lowered his hands and refolded his stingers "You're not gonna get under my amour today Wasp, I'm in too much of a good mood."

Bumblebee let his mind wonder back to al the time he spent with Prowl yesterday and the day before, allowing all those memories to cleanse his processor. He enjoyed their drives together, showing Prowl his collection, skating together, playing games and just hanging out. Most of all he enjoyed letting his radio receptors listen to Prowl's calm voice, it made him feel happy and alive in some way that no other mech could. "I miss your bored, non caring voice the most Prowl, with you in stasis lock I might as well be talking to a deactivated mech…" Bumblebee froze in mid speech once it occurred to him that speaking to Prowl was exactly like talking to Wasp or any other BUMBL-Bot on Cybertron.

Bumblebee's optics dilated and his gears quaked in fear as he slowly turned around to face Wasp's blank face, "W-w-wa-wasp?" Reaching outwards with a quivering hand Bumblebee lightly touched the other's chest plate and froze when he didn't feel the essence and warmth of a spark hidden underneath. Practically ripping Wasp's chest plate off Bumblebee gasped when he saw there really was no spark inside his chamber "No, no spark? But that would mean….Wasp! Wasp are you OK?! Come on buddy please talk to me!" Bumblebee shook Wasp by the shoulders but the silent mech didn't flinch or react.

"Wasp this isn't funny! You have to be alright! You weren't the nicest bot in the cosmos, but I don't want you offline!" Suddenly Bumblebee's memory kicked in and all the events that took place up until now flowed through his vision; when he was brought online, his mission to repair the planet for the Autobots and how each BUMBL-Bot went offline one by one.

More memories followed after revealing hidden secrets about the last several solar cycles, showing how Bumblebee had been driven crazy with loneliness and sorrow of losing everyone he ever cared about. Out of despair he manually suppressed all his memories about his friends' deaths so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain, and it worked. Bumblebee led a disillusioned life for several solar cycles believing his life was perfect, when in reality it was all a lie!

"No, no, no….no" Bumblebee collapsed on Wasp's shoulder and let his lubricant flow down his cheeks as he gripped onto the other mech as if it would magically make everything better.

Bumblebee and Wasp hated each other with a great passion since they were built, yet with each mech slowly losing power Wasp and Bumblebee actually grew closer, not as friends, but as companions who knew their time was coming to an end. Wasp was the last one to go offline before leaving Bumblebee all alone on Cybertron. Bumblebee wept for Wasp the most once his spark died, either because it meant he was the last one left or because he actually saw Wasp as his best friend by that point, he didn't know, but it was the last push Bumblebee needed to wipe his entire memory of the event.

Bumblebee's optic's leaked lubricant as he clung to Wasp "I'm sorry, Wasp I'm so sorry for everything I ever did or say to you." Bringing the other into a proper hug Bumblebee finally let himself grief for Wasp's passing after so many solar cycles of hiding in the shadows, taking the easy way out and forgetting instead of dealing with the pain.

"Thank you for staying by my side until the end" Bumblebee let go of Wasp and brushed the dust particles that coated his body. Over time Wasps trademark green and yellow armour coated with black stripes, had faded and every part of him turned green with age. Bumblebee also remembered Wasp's once bright blue optics change to violet from inappropriate care and insanity that consumed him once their species began to die out. Wasp was strong, smart and talent, not like Bumblebee, yet Wasp suffered the most once it became clear they were nothing but ticking time bombs ready to go off. Wasp lost his mind but still stayed by Bumblebee as the remaining link to his sanity, until his spark died as well.

"Why am I not offline?" Asked aloud, "why me and not everyone else? We all shared the same energon and amount of spark powering our circuits, so why am I still here?" Bumblebee didn't expect an answer it was just something he needed to say aloud, to get it out of his systems.

His tender moment with Wasp was suddenly interrupted by the roar of an engine in the background and the shaking of the ground from the sudden vibrations around them. Not only was it preventing Bumblebee from processing his thought, but he also had to keep a hold of wasp so he wouldn't fall over.

"What is that annoying sound?!" Bumblebee shouted as he looked behind him in fury. Behind him a familiar ship with the Autobot symbol landed in the canyon next to where Bumblebee had positioned Prowl along the bridge. A run way connected to the crumbling bridge and two electronic arms grabbed onto Prowl's wheel and gently pulled onto the revolving platform.

"Oh, it's just the spaceship taking Prowl back into space." Bumblebee mumbled casually as he turned back to Wasp, trying to keep him balanced on his own feet. Thankfully a few seconds later logic came tumbling by and slapped Bumblebee around the faceplate "That's thing's taking Prowl away!"

Letting go of his fellow mech Bumblebee faced his new friend who was being forced onto the landing and rolled onto the ship.

"Oh no, he's too far away!" Bumblebee knew his speed and abilities all too well and he knew he could reach the spaceship, but he couldn't get Prowl before it took off, which meant there was only on thing he could do. Making the decision his optics hardened with determination as he kept his gaze on Prowl.

"Wasp I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you" Bumblebee smiled, "You were the last bot I had left on this planet and I never thanked you for sacrificing so much to keep us both online."

Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode and quickly took off after the ship that was still in mid process of stealing Prowl. Once the ninja-bot was on board the ship, the ramp retracted and the doors closed soon after. The ship stayed still for a few moments as the computer prepared to transfer all power to the main jets so it could break the gravitation pull once they took off again.

"Oh no you don't!" Seeing the ship was ready to leave, Bumblebee activated his boosters and sped up. "Come on! Come on! Almost there!" The engine revved with full power, casing the jets to release more heat and launch the ship upwards.

"Gotta beat the clock!" Using the bridge as another ramp Bumblebee flew into the air. Transforming into robot mode, Bumblebee increased his boosters for one final blast, to make himself jump in mid air and grab onto one of the ships many railings and old on tightly. "Made it!"

The ship propelled with great force and rocketed into space, easily escaping the planet's gravity pull with little effort. Hanging on to the ship for dear life Bumblebee glanced back down at his home where he had spent all of his entire existence on. "Wasp, everyone, I promise I'll be back to set things right again once I know Prowl is safe."

* * *

Wow, for once no cliffhangers. wat's wrong with me LOL

Sorry guys but that's it for now, but don't fear as long as we have computers, we'll be working on the next chappie.

So stayed tuned, where we'll finally answer these unanswered question, what happened to the Autobots? will Prowl ever wake up? who will play as M-O? and more importantly, when's my bed time? I'm sleep zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Folks remember me! didn't think so ;p Well I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been caught up with my last few months left of college, but I refuse to discontinue this fic! anyway I'm sorry for not wokring longer on this. and I'm also sorry for Loco the Exclaimer, who wans't feeling too well during the time she was editing this chappie. But either way it's finished and reayd for your approval. so get reading or take a look at the comments for those of you who reviewed!

**Kit572** - Good questions, as for Optimus, Ratchet and Bulhead, well they won't be arriving on Cybertron. Instead we're bringing Bee and Prowl to them! I know that last part with Bumblebee makes me sad as well. Poor little bee

**Pretty Pessimist** - Yeah that last chappie was a little depressing, kinda sad how al the bad things happen to wasp, don't ya think? ;p I'm glad you liked the BUMBL-B luvs Prowl part, it was so much fun to write and you could really feel the love in the air. Bumblebee really does care for Prowl. Now if only Prowl would return the affection ¬__¬

**Carameldatsun** - Yeah, creative wirting, good! Grammer? Not really my cup of tea, so it's a good thing I have **Loco the Exclaimer** to keep me in check. *hugs* I know, that last scene with Bumblebee was really sad, I'm suprised he actually took it better then most would. Still I might do something about Waps and the others during the climax. It won't be a happy ending with them still offline. hmm...*starts plotting*.... again thanx for waiting ^^

**EnVyS pEt NeKo2** - hehe, I'm sorry you had to wait so long to find out who would be playing as M-O but the chappie is finally up and I hope you're not dissapointed for who've I've chosen to play the role. I just think it's cute who I picked, but then again I'm sure someone else might have played the part better. I'll let you be the judge.

**White Tiger of the Night** - Yep, poor Bee, stuck with a malfuctioning Wasp, that would push anyone over the edge. Oh well, I'm sure they saw each other as friends on some level. maybe ^^;. Still I'm not gonna count Wasp out just yet, I like writing about him too much to stop the fun there *grins evilly*

**Foxyperv** - Sad but true, at least bumblebee is finally seeing things straight now, and he can move on and let all his friends go. *goes into fangirl mode* and start a new life with his true luv Prowl! *slaps face* sorry, got caught up in the moment. No Optimus isn't gonna play as M-O but don't threat my friend, he's still in this chapter, I just got somone else to play the role as M-O. I hope you're not dissapointed with the results.

**TFAMisteryFan#1** - ....um OK. I'm not sure what I said creeped you out, but in any case I apoligize for upsetting you. If it was about my comment refferin gto everyone as 'guys'. Well where I come from guys, is a way of speaking to a large group of people, not another form of reffering to males. Moving on, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and you're still sticking with us ^^ Bumblebee won't admit his luv just yet. but be patient, I'm building my way up ^^

**Turtlegirl** - sorry for the long non updates, but as I've said before Loco and I seem to both have been occupied one way or another. Don;t threat, we're not making this a habbit, it's jsut bad timing on my part. anyway I'm glad the wait was worth it and you're still with us. I know! Sam's death in 'I am Legend' made me cry more then any other scene. I luv that dog! R.I.P little buddie TT____TT.

**Dreamkitty26** - I know this story just gets sadder and sadder with each chapter. But not to worry! It gets better from here! with more humour and more action awaiting ^^

**Iwillalwaysbeleave** - It seems I've been making everyone cry with these last few chapters. But do not threat, it's get better from here. Now that Bumblebee is surroudned by new friends and foes, the fun just keeps on rolling. This is gonna be so funny to write the next few chapters XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Wall-e or transformers beyond buying the films (I don't evne have an action figure T_T Curse me parents for thinking I'm too old for one!)

Also this is probably the first chapter without anytihng depressing so enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four – Teletran-1**

In deep space, wandering through the unknown regions was a small red and yellow Autobot spaceship that went by the name of Teletran-1. When the Autobots left Cybertron, there were many other soldiers who followed the Elite Guard into battle against the Decepticons. But there were also fewer squads that were assembled with the hopeless task of searching for the Allspark. Over the stellar cycles, their purpose lost meaning, as the Allspark was believed to have been lost forever. The groups were then reassigned to scout each region, searching for a new base or more allies to help in their never-ending war against the Decepticons.

The leader of this small group was Optimus Prime, once a proud Elite Guard commander. A born leader and excellent strategist, Optimus worked alongside Ultra Magnus himself, leader of all Autobots. Optimus rose through the ranks of the academy with the highest marks, as well as being the most dedicated and talented warrior to ever enter the ranks. But alas, all his hard work soon collapsed on him. For reasons Optimus never explained, he was thrown out of the Elite Guard and positioned as the commander of Telatran-1 ever since.

Optimus stood onboard the ship now, watching the other mechs and femmes practice their combat skills in the hologram training room. From the other side of the glass wall, Optimus looked down on all of his troops, analysing their skills, weak points, and overall abilities. Despite this, his head kept tilting to the computer screen next to him. A letter addressed to Optimus showed itself there, from command, the Elite Guard symbol on one corner of the page.

Suddenly a new bot entered through the sliding doors. "You alright Prime?"

Optimus jumped. "Oh Ratchet! I didn't hear you come in." He quickly shut off the monitor and turned to the medic, giving him his full attention.

The red and white Autobot Ratchet was far older then Optimus himself and one of the few bots that had actually been online during the time of the Great War. Stellar cycles ago the Elite Guard tried to make him enter early retirement. It was partly considering how many years of work and effort Ratchet had put into protecting any and all Autobots, but mainly because of their fear of how the war had effected the older mech's mind. It had been some repetitive cycles as Ratchet refused to leave his post as long as the war continued. Fearing for the aged mech's circuits, he was instead forced into working on Teletraan-1, and had been there ever since.

"You shouldn't bother kid; I read that letter before it ever reached you." He chuckled, motioning to the closed screen Optimus didn't want him to see.

"What?" Optimus was shocked to know Ratchet about the message.

"I'm the medic on this ship; the Elite Guard needs my approval that you're in tiptop shape before they even _consider_ reinstating you." The aged mech noted dryly.

"So, you do know." Optimus whispered dryly. "And you gave them permission to send me this notice?" He glared at Ratchet, feeling anything but gratitude as rage flowed through his circuits.

Ratchet only nodded in response, his hard optics burning back into Prime's own. Optimus eventually dropped his gaze to the floor, all hatred he felt for Ratchet that moment withering to be replaced by guilt. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me Ratchet, but I'm happy piloting Teletran-1."

"What's wrong, Prime? You don't sound too thrilled." He placed a gentle hand on the Prime's shoulder. "After so many stellar cycles onboard this ship, they've finally admitted they need our help in this war. Isn't that what you wanted, to go back?"

"It's not that easy Ratchet." Optimus shrugged the other's hand off his shoulder and walked back to the screen, where he could see the bots training. "If they finally decided to reinstate me, I'll need to lead a new crew into battle. I just, don't want to make the same mistake again." His optics wandered over each soldier, but in his head he was looking at a different group entirely, a group he lost long ago.

"We may not be much, but every bot on this ship is prepared to do their part in the war and follow you to the end." Ratchet moved closer to the screen, crossing his arms as he too inspected the troupe's abilities and strengths.

"Hmm, I admit they're all qualified and determined, but…"

Out of the corner of his optics, Ratchet analyzed Optimus as he turned away from the one-way window.

"They see each other as rivals. They're all fighting for the right to leave this ship and go back onto the battlefield. There's the problem. They don't have the value of team work that's required in a squad."

"They're still young, they'll learn." Ratchet noted, trying to cheer Optimus up, if even a little. "And more importantly, they'll have you to teach them."

"Ultra Magnus told me not all the troops had to be soldiers. Ratchet, would you…" Ratchet's optics hardened, quickly figuring out what Optimus was about to ask of him.

"Sorry Prime, not this time." He quickly responded, not giving Prime the chance to finish his proposal.

"Don't you miss the action Ratchet?" Optimus turned to his medic and gave the other his full attention. "All I've ever heard from you in stellar cycles is how unfair it was that the Elite Guard forced you to leave before you willingly decided to walk away."

"Yes, yes I did, but that was a long time ago, when I still had more spark energy in my chamber." He scratched an old war wound on his arm. "I may not be ready to join the Well of All Sparks just yet, but I can't rejoin the team, not anymore. I'd like to think I've done enough in my entire career to deserve a peaceful rest."

Optimus smiled with pride, knowing more then anyone how much Ratchet put into his work as a solider. All he could say was, "I understand."

Ratchet's eyes hardened once again as he moved closer to Optimus. "I can't watch your back forever Prime. If you expect to be a commander again, then you need to learn that you're the one who has to do the looking out for now on." He suddenly smiled. "I know you'll do fine."

The ship's monitor suddenly lit up, displaying radar of a small aircraft drifting closer to their own ship.

"Scouting ship requesting landing permission." A robotic voice from the computer informed both mechs.

Ratchet glanced over at the monitor, chuckling once he saw a familiar ship code. "Well, look who finally decided to return home."

Reading the code name for himself, Optimus smiled, recognizing the ship's code. Their old friend had finally decided to return home. "Prowl!"

"I better go meet him in the docking bay. If the ship's making the request and not Prowl, then something must be wrong." Turning his back to Optimus, Ratchet made his way to the doors. "He's either here for repairs or found another _'lead'_." He sighed, putting emphasis on the last word.

Optimus stayed where he was for a few more cycles, knowing full well that everyone on the ship had given up hope on ever finding the Allspark. To them, the Allspark was just a legend and nothing more, so they put all their work and effort into discovering a new world to act as a new base, and setting up space bridges so the other Autobot warriors could make their way to their coordinates. Yet Prowl was a completely different matter. While other seekers searched for new planets and resources, only one continued to search for the Allspark, refusing to believe it didn't exist.

"You are also the source of hope on this ship Prowl." Optimus spoke aloud as the ship came closer. "Whenever the odds were against us, you managed to generate a spark of hope in any Autobot. At one point I truly believed the Allspark really did exist." Optimus remembered every time Prowl ever returned to the ship was because of an injury he sustained in battle with a Decepticon or an alien creature he encountered. "Prowl, you inspire everyone, but…"

Closing the window screen behind him, Optimus took control of communications. "This is Teletran-1 Optimus Prime speaking, you have clearance for landing."

With that said he turned off the screen and exited the room, pausing only to silently whisper, "How long can you keep doing this until you finally lose hope in the AllSpark…and yourself?"

* * *

Bumblebee was awed by what he saw all around him. Space was far bigger then he could have ever imagined, the stars were much larger then he originally anticipated, and there were many more wonders that he could ever have imagined back on Cybertron. Since their departure form bumblebee's home planet, the ship moved faster then before, flying through galaxy after galaxy, nearly tearing Bumblebee to pieces in the process.

Once the ship slowed down, there was no gravity keeping Bumblebee restrained, and he couldn't help but enjoy the advantages of an endless vacuum. He couldn't open the hatch of the space ship without the proper access code, so to pass the time he gave into temptation and embraced freedom for the first time in his life cycle.

"I'm really here; I'm up here in space." A single drop of energon lubricant leaked into his glass optic lens.

Everything was indescribable. There was nothing to keep Bumblebee still or in one place; he was vaguely aware of gravity, but to actually experience a world without something pulling you down was like being given all the freedom in the galaxy.

The cosmos was constantly changing. Not all the stars stayed still like they did back home; much like himself, they were swimming through the darkness of space, lighting their own path and going anywhere they chose. In just this short trip, Bumblebee had seen new constellations, comets and even other planets he didn't know were there.

More importantly, Bumblebee was living his wildest dream. He couldn't help but tear up. Believing he was going to be stuck on Cybertron until the day he went offline, he almost nearly lost all hope of having a real adventure.

There was only one thing that could possibly make this scene perfect, but unfortunately for Bumblebee that thing was locked inside the space ship. Holding tightly to the railing, Bumblebee pulled himself further up the ship to where the locked doors stood shut, preventing him form entering.

Taking out his trademark stingers, Bumblebee silently whispered, "Alright ship, open up, 'cause you got someone I really need to see." Aiming for the control console, Bumblebee's attack blasted the glass screen offline.

The lights dimmed and the panel shut down. Grinning in victory Bumblebee positioned himself against the flat surface next to the doors and manually tried to force the doors open himself.

"Come on door, budge!" Pushing both doors aside, Bumblebee managed to make a small gap in-between them and get his fingers in enough to properly grip both sides and push them apart.

Suddenly sparks admitted from the control console and the panel was brought back online, causing Bumblebee to freeze as he whispered, "That can't be good."

Just like the last time, Bumblebee tried to jump start Prowl, but the ship too absorbed his energy and released it back in one strong burst, directly at him. Zapped by his own attack, the electricity ran through Bumblebee's entire frame, pushing him backwards and away from the doors, which quickly snapped shut.

Bumblebee screamed as he was flung backwards, but more than that, he'd lost his hold on the ship. Tumbling down the shaft, he quickly reacted and tried grabbing onto one of the many railings as his back hit each one. Frantically missing, Bumblebee tried a mixture of a crawling and swimming movement in mid space to try and reach one of the ladder's rungs. But with no momentum, he couldn't push or pull himself foreword. Luckily, his servo brushed against one of the metal poles and he quickly grabbed on, then hung onto it for dear life.

"Is it just me or is this thing moving faster?" Bumblebee tried to reach out with his other hand to get a proper grip on the railing, but his arm was thrown aside by how fast they were flying.

Glancing upwards in the ship's current direction, Bumblebee gasped at what waited ahead of them. A red and yellow ship, larger than Prowl's scouting pod, coming closer and closer. The ship was more advanced then the old vehicles Bumblebee had grown accustomed to back on Cybertron.

"Prowl, I sure hope these are the good guys." Bumblebee whispered, only to realize that he was still floating in deep space with the ship flying away without him.

Bumblebee tried to crawl in mid space back to the railing, only to find that he couldn't quite reach and the space ship was drifting rather away with each passing second.

"Hey! Wait! You're missing a passenger here!" Quickly activating his turbo boosters, Bumblebee propelled himself forward and gripped the ladder for dear life, failing to notice the small amount of damage done to his jets during takeoff.

* * *

"Bulkhead, this is Prime, over." Optimus called over the intercom screen in the docking bay.

"Optimus Prime sir, what can I do for you?" Said the green mech receiving the call.

"Looks like Prowl's back from another mission, either for supplies or repair; as usual I'm putting you in charge of watching over Prowl during his stay. Ratchet has also requested that you go through the decontaminating procedure; we can't risk Prowl bringing in any organic bacteria that could infect our ship."

"You can trust me Optimus Prime, sir." Bulkhead saluted, taking his job with pride.

"You don't have to keep calling me sir, Bulkhead, we've known each other for a long time." The transmission ended.

"Yes, Optimus." Bulkhead felt weird not calling Optimus sir, but he was filled with pride knowing Optimus held him with such high regard.

Suddenly the computer's voice filled the docking bay. "Opening main hanger, scouting pod preparing for landing."

"Here we go." Bulkhead flexed his wrist as he took his place in line with the other maintenance bots, in charge of taking care of any and all ships that were in need of repair or restocking and fuelling.

Bulkhead recognised this particular pod all too well, there was no doubt it belonged to their best scout Prowl. Onboard this ship, Prowl was legendary for being one of the few scouts who didn't give up their job, or mysteriously go missing on a mission and never returning. Prowl was aware of all the risks he took searching for the Allspark, but he saw every mission as a challenge to overcome and this inspired others. Prowl wasn't aware of it, but he gave everyone a glimmer of hope that he would eventually find the Allspark. At least, Bulkhead believed in Prowl and the Allspark.

"Here comes the old coot now." His co-workers snickered beside him, but once Bulkhead raised his fist, they immediately fell silent again.

The ship hovered in the docking bay, before elegantly lowering itself onto the platform. The ship was then tightly secured on to its stand and the doors opened.

"Landing complete, please begin decontamination." Immediately all the mechs and femmes sprinted from their position in line, and began cleaning and inspecting the ship.

Bulkhead however stood perfectly still, watching in curiosity; even though the ship's doors had opened, Prowl had yet to make his appearance.

Walking back to the computer, Bulkhead activated his commutation radio with the scouting ship. "Prowl, this is Bulkhead, are you okay?"

Instead of Prowl's levelled toned voice, he was greeted by Prowl's ship itself. "Voice analysis now complete, subject confirmed as worker bot Bulkhead from Teletran-1. Now safe to deploy scout pilot, Prowl." With that said the computer turned off the connection

"Deploy pilot? Is Prowl injured?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

Rushing past the smaller workers Bulkhead none-too-gracefully made his way to the landing platform where the ship's platform was, where a ramp had now lowered itself. Connected to a pulley system, Prowl was lowered onto the ground in front of Bulkhead; only for some reason he was in bike mode and he was completely silent.

"Prowl, are you okay?" Bulkhead reached out to his superior, but Prowl didn't respond.

Turning away Bulkhead shouted to the nearest guard below, "I'll need an analysis bot once the decontamination stage is complete." The guard nodded before wheeling away to alert the rest of the crew.

"Ok, let's get started." Bulkhead moved away from Prowl and lifted one of his powerful arms.

Hitting with a punching movement his palm suddenly detached from the rest of his arm, connected to a thick cable. It flew nearly halfway across the room, before grabbing one of the tools from the table there. Retracting the same hand, it shot back with the same amount of force and reattached itself to Bulkhead's arm.

* * *

Hidden underneath the wing of the ship, Bumblebee hung on for dear life as he watched all the Autobots work underneath him. There were more bots in this one hanger then Bumblebee would have guessed, meaning he couldn't act too reckless in his rescue attempt to free Prowl and escape the ship as quickly as possible (assuming these bots were the bad guys).

"Don't worry Prowl; I'll get us out of here, just as soon as I find you." To be truthful Bumblebee couldn't get an exact reading on Prowl's location since he was too busy trying not to get spotted by all the bots who were inspecting the ship.

Spotting a few of the cleaning crew coming closer to his location, Bumblebee guessed he wasn't about to be stayed hidden for too long.

"Oh, slag! I don't have time for this!" He hissed, watching the mechs run along the ship's body to wash each section with care.

Growing ever more nervous, Bumblebee quickly scanned the many platforms around him of worker drones, until he saw an abandoned sector on the ground where oil drums were stored.

Bumblebee suddenly grinned, whispering, "That'll work." Taking his chances, he released his hold on the ship's wing and dropped onto the closest platform.

He made sure he was unseen, then activated the wheels connected to his feet and glided across the railing, where he spotted the next platform below him. He jumped down, and landed soundlessly before moved along to the next flooring, just as quickly and silently, so as not to be caught.

Reaching the final platform, Bumblebee ran along the bridge and jumped over the railing. He fell several feet, before landing next to the stacked oil barrels and quickly hiding behind them.

* * *

Bulkhead lowered his cleaning tool, having now fully removed Prowl of all bacteria, disease and any other organic contaminations. Checking his scanner, he was pleased to hear that Prowl was fully 100% clean and in perfect condition.

"Maintenance bot Bulkhead!" Knowing it was the analysis bot/nurse Red Alert, Bulkhead happily moved aside, only to freeze when he saw the most skilled medibot standing next to her.

"Ratchet, sir!" Bulkhead immediately saluted them both. "I didn't expect you to be down here for such a small task."

"Firstly, don't call me sir, I work for a living!" He glared at the larger mech, feeling anything but intimidated. "Second, I'll decide what's important around here!"

Red Alert silently giggled behind her hand, motioning for Bulkhead not to take her superior's attitude too seriously.

"Besides," Ratchet actually smiling signalled to the paralysed mech before them. "You're not the only one who's grown attached to Prowl over the stellar cycles. And if Prowl's in this state then he must be badly damaged."

Looking over his shoulder, he gave Red Alert a silent nod of permission to start diagnosing Prowl. Without hesitation the femme unleashed a medical tool from her hand and began working on Prowl.

Bulkhead stepped back so the two medibots had more space to work, he proudly stated, "He's all yours." Over the years, Bulkhead had been elected not only as a maintenance bot, but also as Prowl's protector and guardian while he was aboard their ship, so Bulkhead quietly observed and waited for the signal to transport Prowl out of the hanger.

Out of nowhere, Bulkhead's more-than-sensitive audio receptors suddenly picked up a repeating sound of dripping liquid in the area. Immediately forgetting Prowl and his post, Bulkhead focused all of his attention on the rapid leaking of a lubricant-like substance that no one else seemed to be aware of.

"What _is_ that!?" Clutching his head in pain, Bulkhead tried to drown out the repeating patter of a splatting noise.

Scanning his surroundings, Bulkhead tried to find the source of the unusual sounds; but with so many bots and equipment about, it was near impossible to pinpoint its location.

"I'll be right back!" Bulkhead hollered at the two mechs, before transforming into a green metallic truck, unknown to Ratchet and Red Alert who were too absorbed in Prowl's mysterious condition.

Shifting into drive, Bulkhead rolled down the many levels of ramps as he made his way to the bottom floor, where the sound got louder and louder. He also noticed several drops of oil littered along each of the lower platforms, forming a trail to the lower levels, and decided to follow them.

* * *

From Bumblebee's hiding spot behind the barrels, he had a perfect view of the entire docking area. He quickly counted the lack of number in guards around the hanger, as well as the large number of maintenance and cleaning bots at work on ships and equipment alike. There were several hiding places and many opportunities for him to sneak anywhere out of the room without being noticed.

"But I still don't see Prowl." Just as he whispered it, he suddenly caught a glimpse of black and gold out of the corner of his optics, far above him.

Tilting his helm up, Bumblebee was shocked to see Prowl's bike mode a few platforms above him, where a mech and femme were inspecting his unmoving form. The nursebot was scanning his bike mode with a blue light, similar to his own, and actually touching his wiring, much to Bumblebee's annoyance.

"What does that femme think she's doing messing with my Prowl?" Bumblebee hissed from his position, practically feeling the oil in his tubes boiling in rage.

Suddenly his faceplate heated up in embarrassment as he whispered, "Did I just say _my_ Prowl?" Going stiff, Bumblebee quickly shook the ridiculous thought out of his processor and went back to glaring at the same bots above him that were still touching Prowl.

The nursebot suddenly jumped back in either shock or pain. Bumblebee, thinking it was because she got electrocuted by Prowl's security system chuckled amusedly, "Serves you right."

Bumblebee was quickly muted when he caught sight of the femme's optics, suddenly lit brighter in surprise, motioning to the older mech to look over her shoulder. She silently whispered something to the medibot, who in turn gasped in equal amount of shock. Bumblebee couldn't make sense of their actions, but his inner voice told him something wasn't right.

The two bots each took hold of Prowl's form, and, taking one of the many hovering trolleys around the area, pushed him onto it and secured him inside, before driving away with him.

Bumblebee's optics dilated in both fear and shock as he jumped out from his hiding spot behind the oil barrels, and he could only watch as Prowl was being delivered out of the room.

His optics hardened and he shouted, "Oh no you don't!" He then ran after the pair, only to stop in hid tracks by a loud cry.

"Look out, it's collapsing!" The voice came from above the yellow mech.

The ground suddenly shook violently and rattled loudly. Looking up, Bumblebee could see one of the platforms crumbling; as the metal supports snapped, the flooring cracked and several mechs fell several feet along with the platform.

Quickly reacting, Bumblebee unleashed his wheels to skate away, only to slip on a pool of oil-like substance left on the floor. Falling on his back, he could only scream as the shards of metal fell faster and closer, about to crush him.

"Hold on little buddy!" A wrecking ball suddenly passed over Bumblebee's optics and threw the pillars across the room, where they collided with the nearest wall.

The rest of the flooring grew closer and was about to flatten him, when suddenly a green blur passed over him and caught the heavy platform. Tilting his head further back, he gasped upon seeing the biggest bot he had ever laid his optics on. The green mech towered over Bumblebee's smaller, yellow form; with enough strength to not only support the flooring that nearly landed on him, but also the mechs on top of it.

"You all right, little buddy?" The big guy asked kindly, to which Bumblebee could only nod his head in response.

The bulky mech gently lowered the platform away from Bumblebee and helped each of the injured mechs and femmes off the flooring just as the medic crew arrived on the scene.

"Are all you mechs this big in space?" Bumblebee asked in astonishment; he was very much aware that Prowl was taller than him, but he just assumed the other mech was naturally tall. Having left Cybertron, Bumblebee was now fully aware of how bigger all the other bots were compared to his own lithe form.

Dropping the metal plate, Bulkhead laughed in response and said, "You're not from around here are you little guy? My name's Bulkhead by the way." Extending his arm, he took Bumblebee's smaller servo and effortlessly helped the other to his feet.

"Yeah, my name's Bumblebee." He smiled, shaking the green mech's giant servo in greeting. Perhaps these bots weren't as dangerous Bumblebee first anticipated.

"Ouch!" Hissing in pain, Bumblebee removed his hand and glanced down at his arm, surprised to find a crack along his armour where oil began leaking out. "Man, don't tell me I slipped on my own oil. I must have injured myself during takeoff." He mumbled, watching small drops of oil leak form his frame and hit the ground

He was, however, unaware that Bulkhead's large form suddenly froze in response once the leaking stated again.

Bulkhead's tempered jaw clenched. "You!" He shouted pointing at Bumblebee's shocked faceplate.

"Me?" The smaller mech questioned confusedly, pointing a finger at himself.

Bulkhead looked over Bumblebee's leaking arm and immediately noticed the oil that was running over his yellow armour and pooling along the floor. Noticing the larger mech's reaction, Bumblebee pressed his servo firmly over his cracked armour to stop the leaking.

"Look what you did!" Bulkhead pulled out some cleaning supplies from his chest and frantically began scrubbing the floor, until the oil stain was removed from the steel floor, which shined with a sparkle finish.

Bumblebee watched the bot work and couldn't help but find his response to a little mess amusing. Letting go of his injured arm, he let it spill again on the same spot Bulkhead just cleaned, merely watching the droplets splash about.

"Stop that!" The larger bot grumped as he cleaned the same spot again, scrubbing harder so the floor's square was clean and white again.

Chuckling, Bumblebee looked at his at his other hand, which he just noticed was coated with oil from where he gripped his wound. He waved his hand in front of Bulkhead's face, and once he'd caught his attention, flicked the lubricant at Bulkhead's faceplate.

The taller mech gasped in shock and quickly started scrubbing his face plate to get rid of the oil before it had time to form a stain. Scrubbing too hard, Bulkhead screamed in pain when the chemical entered his optics and stared burning.

Laughing uncontrollably, Bumblebee fell on his back and continued laughing like a protoform that just heard his very first joke. Curling into a ball, he continued to laugh uncontrollably, watching Bulkhead prance around looking for anything to wipe his optics with.

"Red Alert! You get Prowl to the Intel ward where no one will be allowed to see him. Keep him locked in and don't open the door for anyone until I get Prime down here!"

The aged voice caught Bumblebee's attention, as well as the sight of a golden and black bike being wheeled out of the room. The two medibots gave no acknowledgement of the crisis that nearly occurred. Instead the nurse focused all her attention on pushing Prowl out of the room, while the red mech ran in the other direction to get this so-called 'Prime' character.

"Huh? Hey!" Jumping to his feet, Bumblebee changed into car mode and chased after the bots, just as they exited the hanger.

Having removed the spray from his optics, Bulkhead was about to give the mysterious yellow mech a lecture on such misbehaviour, only to find said mech missing and a trial of oil in the direction of the hanger doors.

"Little buddy!" Fearing for the foreign mech's safety, Bulkhead transformed into his own vehicle mode and chased after Bumblebee into the very heart of the ship.

As well as cleaning up the various spills Bumblebee left behind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapte,r and agian thanx for sticking with this depsite the wait. I'd also like to thank Loco for getting this finished for uploading. and to all of those who reviewed last chapter and those who are just reading. Every support counts.

Yeah, tune in next time for "the chase" where Bumblebee goes after Prowl and finally brings him back online - and the people rejoiced *Fans: cheering* (it's a joke, you might no get it ^^;) but Bee uncovers a more sinister plot when he learns somone is after the Allspark! Dundundun!

Hope that last sentence doens't leave you impatient LOL! ;p


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas! Or Present day as one of my friends prefers to call it.

Sorry for the lack of updates, at first it was writers blocks, then I was out of my writing routine so I either didn't have time or couldn't be bothered, And then I lost my interest in TFA for a while (I'm also gonna be writing some spectacular spider-man later). So yeah, no excuse. But don''t worry I haven't abandoned it, I'm just getting back into my schedule.

Once again I would like to thank my beta, **Loco Exclaimer** for putting up with my bad grammar and just my general lack of writing talent. I luv you sweetie and wish you a Happy Christmas. I may just have to write you a one shot fic, just to say thank you for all your work 3

**the rest of you enjoy and happy new year!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wake up!**

Ratchet and Red Alert wheeled a motionless Prowl, still in vehicle mode, through the various corridors of Teletran-1. They made their way to the Intel ward; both had their optics set on moving Prowl to a safe location as soon as possible, and more importantly, protecting what ever it was that had been locked in Prowl's storage compartment.

From Red Alert's analysis, they had confirmed that something was in Prowl's chest compartment that had caused his lockdown sequence to activate, and no amount of override sequences would awaken him.

Normally something as simple as stasis lock wouldn't worry Ratchet, but he purposely upgraded Prowl himself. Prowl's mould was now advanced enough even for the scout to subconsciously defend itself from being forced into stasis lock – unless one of two certain situations occurred.

The first one was a physical scan that would activate if Prowl was on the verge of going offline. This was Ratchet's first assumption, but there wasn't a single mark on Prowl that Ratchet was aware of, so that meant the second option was the only culprit left.

_He couldn__'__t have actually found it_, Ratchet thought to himself as he let his optics run over Prowl's bike mode, looking for any slight damage.

"Could he?"

Brushing off the second option all together, Ratchet stubbornly came to the conclusion Prowl must have been damaged internally in battle, explaining why Ratchet couldn't find any traces of a wound. Still, Prime would no doubt want to be informed of Prowl's condition.

"Red Alert, you wheel Prowl to the scanning room, while I get Optimus. Inform the head of Intel he isn't to run an analysis on Prowl until we get there." Ratchet ordered before he transformed into his vehicle mode.

"Affirmative!" Red Alert responded, also transforming.

Red Alert hooked herself to the cart and dragged Prowl onwards, while Ratchet drove along beside her. At the end of the corridor, Red Alert made a quick right while Ratchet went in the other direction. He had faith in his finest student and trusted Red Alert to keep Prowl safe until Prime saw Prowl for himself.

As Ratchet turned left, his optic sensors could have sworn he saw a flash of yellow running along the corridor after Red Alert just as they separated. However, he shrugged it off as a faulty scanner, knowing full well no Autobot on this ship could move that fast without being seen.

* * *

Bumblebee could see Prowl being dragged around the next corner by the two medics as he wheeled out of the large hanger bay. His instincts immediately kicked in and he skated after the two medics, not hearing the sounds of a large green mech calling out after him just as the doors shut behind him.

The yellow mech ran after the two medibots, fast enough to keep up with them but slow enough so they wouldn't notice they were being followed. As they reached the end of the next corridor, the older red mech suddenly ordered something to the red femme; she nodded in agreement before both transformed into their vehicle modes and disappeared in two different directions.

Bumblebee didn't have time to determine where the other medic was going, since he was too preoccupied with following the femme that had Prowl.

"Hey, wait up!" Bumblebee shouted as he bladed after them.

Bumblebee tried calling after the tall femme, but he was too far behind for his voice to reach her audio receptors. The small mech tried one more time to grab her attention, but before he could even open his mouth, she disappeared behind a set of double doors that began to shut behind her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Bumblebee growled as he sped up.

Just as the door was about to close on him, Bumblebee wedged his servo in-between the small gap and forced the doors apart once more. Quickly, he slid inside the next room.

Bumblebee gasped for air, glad he caught the doors before they had a chance to lock him out, but the moment he lifted his head, he nearly fainted from the shock alone.

Below him were different mechs and femmes, both in robot mode and vehicle mode, moving throughout the ship. Several Autobots were moving along different lanes back and forth, to their desired locations. They were a rainbow of different colours, from green to yellow, orange to red, and purple to blue, as well as black, grey and white. Each Autobot was doing something different from the rest; some were talking among their line in a friendly manner, others were working on certain jobs, transporting cargo, completing tasks through virtual screens, giving out orders through their headsets, or just trying to get to their posts.

Bumblebee took an unconscious step back from the mere shock, unable to take everything in at once. There were so many different models, compared to his own standard BUMBL-B mould. Everyone had a different frame, a different weapon, and their own unique vehicle modes.

For several stellar cycles Bumblebee had survived alone on a forgotten planet, still trying to complete a job that didn't matter. His whole existence was to survive and stay sane, so he continued a job that meant nothing to him, built a home, created his own skating ring. He pretended his friends were still alive, just so he wouldn't have to face the harsh reality. Now, he saw that reality with his own optics, a world full of different Autobots existed this whole time, flying through space, living on different worlds this whole time, while he sat back on Cybertron gazing into the sky unable to leave.

His legs finally gave up and collapsed on him, and he sat there, letting all this knowledge sink in. He had been trapped on Cybertron for his entire life, isolated from the rest of his kind, lead to believe he was the only one left out of an entire species, when in fact they were perfectly fine, living their own lives.

"Stellar cycles of time wasted on a rusted rock!" Bumblebee curled his fist and slammed his servos against the steel floor, denting it furiously. Then he fell still, and sat there motionlessly, asking himself the questions he had been too scared to ask stellar cycles ago. "Why is it no matter how pointless it seemed I couldn't stop rebuilding anything that broke? What is it inside of me that made me keep fixing things for no reason? Why is it my memories hold the original blue prints of an entire planet, when I don't even know what it looks like?

"Why? Why were we left there to clean everything up when everyone else was allowed to leave and see, hear and experience things I've only dreamed about? Why were we the ones chosen out of billions, left to go offline rebuilding a civilisation that was abandoned life times ago? Why didn't anyone ever come back for us? Did they even care?"

A few bots saw a small mech sitting on the railing and stared in fascination at the unusual model as he sat their and whimpered to himself. Others saw pointing servos and too looked towards the Autobot none had ever seen until just that moment. The yellow mech was unaware of their gawking optics as he just sat there silently, crying to himself. No one knew why the mech was so upset, but it was as if they could feel his pain and it caused energon to leak down their faces as well.

"I would have gone offline just like the rest of them, left to die on a forgotten planet without knowing what it felt like to float in space or actually see the number of planets. I would have gone offline all alone if Prowl never found me." A small smile graced his face as he once again envisioned the face of that one person that made his spark skip a beat.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee jumped to his feet, suddenly remembering why he was here.

Scanning the streets below, he tried to make out the shape of a red and white medibot carrying a black motorbike, but now that his crying had formed a crowd there were too many Autobots for Bumblebee to make out the one he was looking for.

Cursing to himself, he grabbed hold of the railing and swung himself over the platform. The Autobots gasped as the yellow mech flung himself off the side and immediately stepped back as he fell.

Just before he hit the ground, Bumblebee's wheels folded out once more. Landing clumsily, he caught himself and skated pass the curious Autobots.

"Excuse me, fastest thing on wheels coming through!" Bumblebee smiled as he bid the gawking Autobots goodbye.

"They must have gone this way!" He mumbled to himself as he followed the track that lead deeper into the heart of the ship.

More tracks suddenly appeared from different corridors, merging into a motorway of vehicles moving back and forth. Bumblebee whistled, impressed, as more Autobots joined the tracks. Again, more Autobots were staring at the mysterious yellow mech in confusion, knowing they had never seen a bot with that kind of model before.

He enjoyed the attention and waved to every mech and femme that glanced in his direction.

"Hey folks! How you all doing?" The small mech grinned at the bots started whispering to one another.

Normally, one would have expected Bumblebee to feel nervous and scared in such a new environment, but the truth was he was beyond excited. The movement of mechanical bodies caught his optics, the sounds of voices and tires felt like music to his audio receptors. Bumblebee was having a blast.

The yellow mech was so caught up with everyone around him that he failed to notice the red and white vehicle ahead of him, dragging along a familiar black motorbike.

Everyone suddenly sped up and Bumblebee watched in fascination as all the remaining Autobots decided to switch into vehicle mode and drive faster. Bumblebee watched each transformation with curious optics, scanning each vehicle mode with interest. Some were cars like himself, others were trucks, cranes, vans, but only a few had two wheel modes.

"At least Prowl will stick out like a sore servo." Bumblebee mumbled to himself a he continued skating, trying to find more motorbikes.

A vehicle suddenly came charging down the same lane Bumblebee was in and nearly knocked him aside trying to get through.

"Hey! Watch it buddy, there's a thing called speed laws!" He shouted as the van drove further ahead. It ignored him.

"And Wasp calls me rude." The young mech grumbled, unaware of the next vehicle coming up behind him.

The car was kind enough to beep its horn before driving past Bumblebee, again nearly tripping the young bot over.

"Why's everyone in a hurry?!" Bumblebee shouted to no one as he regained his footing.

"I'll show them real speed." The annoyed mech promised as he switched into vehicle mode and sped up as well, easily outracing the vehicles nearby.

Unfortunately as all the lanes grew tighter together, Bumblebee finally saw why all the Autobots decided to switch into their vehicle modes. Ahead of them was what Bumblebee could only assume was a giant roundabout. Other tracks from different directions all met together at the very centre where the roundabout was placed. All the tracks merged together into several layers of circles, where the Autobots drove around until they separated once again into the lane they excited.

"SLAG!"

Bumblebee had never seen a road junction like this before and immediately slowed down, hitting the vehicle following behind. The truck blared its horn in annoyance, causing Bumblebee to jump and transform back into robot mode.

The yellow mech wanted nothing more then to turn around and find a safer route around the ship, but before he could stop his wheels the truck had pushed him and Bumblebee sped up again, tripping over and landing inside the roundabout.

Bumblebee skidded over several lanes, before landing right in the centre of the roundabout. Before he had a chance to register where he was or figure out where he wanted to go, another vehicle was turning around the circle and bumped into Bumblebee, forcing him foreword again.

"Watch it tiny!" The vehicle growled before tilting away once his exit was in sight.

Bumblebee tried to follow the vehicle to safety but before he could tilt towards the next lane another vehicle shot by and forced him back into his lane. The young mech tried to get off the junction but all the other vehicles made it difficult for him to move. As others vehicles exit the turns, more seemed to jump in.

"How in the name of Primus do I get out of here?!" Bumblebee asked himself as he continued skating around one big circle within several more circles.

"First off, it helps if you're in vehicle mode; you can move quicker and it makes life a whole lot easier." A new voice offered to his right.

"WOW!" Bumblebee jumped as a white sports car ran along beside him with an unusual Autobot symbol on its hood.

"Take it easy, little guy, and just relax." The stylish sports vehicle said, staying parallel to Bumblebee as other bots turned off when their exits were in sight.

"Easy for you to say." Bumblebee growled as tried to keep up with the vehicles in front of him.

"I take it you're new here." The car guessed. "So where you trying to get to?"

Bumblebee scanned his surroundings, but the truth was he didn't know where he was going. As he looked down each track that came around the next corner Bumblebee still couldn't make out the shape of any black bikes, or which way he came from.

"Well, I guess I want to go…" Bumblebee suddenly caught sight of a red and white medic and he instantly locked on with her.

"That way!" He pointed as they passed the exit.

The white sports car tilted in the direction Bumblebee was pointing and knew how to help.

"Not a problem, just follow me." The mysterious stranger had a smile in his voice as he sped ahead.

Bumblebee took this chance and switched into vehicle mode, jumping lanes so he was directly behind the sports car.

"Now, just turn when I turn." The polite Autobot ordered as he helped Bumblebee jump his way to the outer circle without bumping into the other vehicles. "Now your exit's coming up, so quickly jump into outer lane when I tell you to, then just follow the track you're on."

Bumblebee readied himself as all the Autobots to his right came shooting by, trying to grab the exit just as it came up.

"Now!" Bumblebee took his chance and skidded right into the outer ring.

Following the lines on either side of his wheels, he left the complicated junction and could still make out the image of the medibot up ahead.

Transforming back into robot mode, Bumblebee skated backwards to thank the mysterious bot, but the white mech had already exited the roundabout and was following a different road that lead away from him.

"Stay cool, little yellow!" The car called out before disappearing.

"Thank you!" Bumblebee waved, wishing he got the Autobot's name.

"He had a weird symbol on his hood though." Bumblebee mumbled to himself as he turned around and gained speed, "had the same red symbol as me, only it had wings. I'll have to watch out for him when I find Prowl."

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, Optimus Prime was being led by Ratchet to the Intel bay so they could finally awaken Prowl and solve the mystery behind his strange behaviour.

"Is there something wrong with Prowl, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, easily keeping up with Ratchet's fast pace.

"From first glance alone there's nothing that suggests damage, but I have a feeling Prowl has a virus in his system." Ratchet informed hastily.

"Why's that?" Optimus asked curiously, fully aware Ratchet would never jump to conclusions without strong evidence to back it up.

"Because, Prowl was forced into stasis and without suffering from injury Prowl's emergency protection system should not have kicked in." Ratchet explained, passing through the next set of doors.

"You told me you added another feature to Prowl, stellar cycles ago, so that his stasis lock sequence would only activate if another factor was taken." Optimus said, trying to think back to what Ratchet told him that long ago.

Ratchet tensed and walked faster, knowing Prime would remember their conversation in a nano click. The kid always did have a good memory storage unit.

"Ratchet! You don't think he actually found…"

"No, Prime!" Ratchet interrupted. "You and I both know it doesn't exist, it never did, and the sooner Prowl acknowledges that himself the better."

Prime stayed mute for a few cycles before gathering the courage to ask the enraged Medibot another question.

"If it really is just a glitch in his system, then why did you summon me to the Intel level?"

"Because if that blasted security system is in effect, it won't awaken Prowl until you give the command that activates the override system. Good thing the ship wasn't damaged, otherwise he'd still be stuck in space." Ratchet explained, relaxing once again.

"Right, of course." Prime mumbled, still following the older mech, but at a much slower pace.

"I didn't mean to snap Prime," Ratchet apologized after a moment. "I'm just tired of hearing the same story all over again. I've been filled with hope too many times over the stellar cycles, and each time those hopes and dreams have been crushed by reality. I don't think I can stand it any longer."

Optimus knew all too well how at one point Ratchet believed the Allspark really did exist; it was one of the main reasons he joined Prime's crew. Now that age had finally taken its toll on Ratchet, he would not risk loosing his last bit of faith for a fairy tale, not any more.

Prime's intercom started beeping, causing him to stop in mid step.

"Optimus Prime here." He addressed the caller.

"Prime sir, this is head of Intel." The other mech's voice spoke. "I'm sad to have to inform you this, but I will not be able to accompany you to inspect the scout agent, Prowl."

"Why's that?" Prime asked, glancing at Ratchet, who opened his own income to listen in on the conversation as well.

"I have had several reports of more malfunctioning bots running throughout the ship and causing a riot. I have to assist in tracking down each infected bot through the security monitors before they cause any major damage."

"Understood. I'll handle Prowl and then assist in the search. Once they have been captured, contain them and bring them to Ratchet and his team for a full inspection."

"Lucky me." Ratchet mumbled, hearing all he needed from this conversation.

The medibot took his leave, knowing Prime would have Red Alert bring Prowl to him for repairs once Optimus was finished.

"Sir, I'm afraid that's there's a more urgent reason I called you over the intercom rather then addressing you myself." The head said, almost sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" Prime asked, as he began walking towards the scanning room.

"I can't be too sure on the cause for the bots' malfunctions, but I may have found a lead." The Intel bot explained. "There are traces of organic particles spreading throughout the docking bay."

"Organic?!" Prime repeated in shock. "How far has it spread?" He demanded, gazing up at the air vents in worry.

"Not far," the bot reassured. "It hasn't even spread throughout the hanger bay as of yet and is too small to cause harm, but one must assume the worst."

"Wait! Did you say the hanger bay?" Prime repeated. "Where exactly is the source of the contamination?"

"The particles are too thin to pinpoint an actual source, but I'll try and find a pattern on the monitor and see where it's spreading. In the mean time what shall we do about the hanger?"

Optimus considered his options and while he wasn't sure how dangerous the organic signature was, he had already seen the results of malfunctioned bots and he couldn't risk a virus spreading through out the ship, especially when they didn't have a cure.

"Prime, sir?" the bot interrupted Prime in mid thought, "I asked what you wished to do about the bots still in the hanger."

Prime sighed deeply.

"I'm calling a code red. Put the docking bay under lockdown and cut off all ventilation so the virus doesn't spread any further." He ordered.

"Of course sir, but what about the maintenance crew still inside the dock-"

"Until we figure out the cause, we can't risk anymore bots malfunctioning. I'll make my way to the monitor room as soon as I can. Until then I'm putting you in charge of tracing the source of the organic virus and trapping it. Monitor the hanger for any changes and if the maintenance crew doesn't show any signs of infection in the next mega cycle, then release them. Is that understood?"

"Understood." The bot replied before disconnecting the com-link.

"I better hurry this up." Prime muttered to himself before changing into vehicle mode. "Prowl, what exactly followed you onboard?"

* * *

Bulkhead slowly made his way through the hallways, using his optic scanners to trace any and all germ-infested particles Bumblebee had brought onto the ship. The green mech wasn't in a rush to locate Bumblebee, since he could clearly see the yellow mech's wheel tracks and knew where he would be heading.

Suddenly, as he was scrubbing the metal floor clean of dirt and other organic substances he was unfamiliar with, the lights dimmed and all went black.

"What in the name of Primus?" Bulkhead was trapped in the dark, so he placed his claws over the nearest wall and felt his way foreword.

Suddenly the lights returned, only they were now flashing red instead of their natural yellow glow. A siren went off and he instantly froze in fear. The emergency signal was up, meaning something or someone was on the ship.

The ship suddenly shifted and he was thrown against the opposite wall and blood red lights began to flash furiously. Behind him, he then saw, the steel enforced doors began dropping down, every few feet along the corridor, sealing all exits to the hanger bay.

"Oh no! That can't be good." He transformed as quickly as he could and desperately made his way to the other side of the hallway.

The doors shut one after the other and Bulkhead knew if he didn't go faster he would be trapped behind the steels doors, or worse, find himself halfway through one as it was closing and be split in half by the amount of force they were closing at.

The truck rotated his wheels faster and faster, the doors barely grazing the paint on his back as they shut one after the other.

"Come on, almost there!" He encouraged himself, just as he turned right at the corridor, following Bumblebee's organic trails along the floor.

Once again, poor Bulkhead had to increase his speed as high as possible, but he knew he couldn't keep this speed up for much longer. Just as he was about to give up and catch his breath, he saw the exit and filled with hope as it grew closer and closer.

He transformed into robot mode, and the final door just scraped his foot as the green mech launched forward to the other side.

"Whew!" There, Bulkhead collapsed, hanging onto the railing like it was a lifeline.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he stood and let his processor wander back to his original mission.

"Looks like there's something dangerous on board… either that, or you're not meant to be here, little buddy." Bulkhead guessed, fully aware he'd never seen another mech with Bumblebee's body model.

Scanning the railing, he couldn't make out Bumblebee's wheel tracks anywhere and began to worry. Leaning over the platform, he scanned the ground and was relieved to see that Bumblebee's tracks continued down the vehicle lanes. His little buddy was safe and sound, at least for the moment.

"If the Autotroopers find you, they won't hesitate to melt you down into scrap metal." He gulped, before he threw his wrecking ball to the platform on the opposite side of the hallway.

Jumping off, Bulkhead swung across busy road and landed in the same lane Bumblebee escaped on. Other bots and vehicles almost crashed into him, but managed to jump onto the other lanes before smashing into the other mech's superior size.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bulkhead wasn't stopped from kneeling over and scrubbing the invisible organic filth left by Bumblebee's tire tracks. The humble giant ignored the cursing from the other Autobots, who were now stuck in traffic because of his slow and steady pace.

* * *

As Bumblebee kept skating he couldn't help but marvel at the smoothness of the sparkling floor and how straight it was in comparison to the dented metal on Cybertron, and that weird substance Bumblebee had discovered stellar cycles ago.

"I should really come up with a name for that stuff. But what to call it?" Bumblebee thought to himself, still keeping up with the medibot and keeping Prowl in sight as he zigzagged from lane to lane.

"Although, it really doesn't have any use, besides clogging up my wheels." Bumblebee mumbled as he shook his foot, trying to removing the dry, brown substance that caked his feet.

"I should give it a horrible name for being so annoying, maybe dirt. No, that's a stupid name. What species would call something dirt?" He continued mumbling to himself, missing his one way conversations.

The red and white medibot turned left onto a one way lane and Bumblebee instantly followed, nearly tripping over another bot just as nearly missed the corner.

He expected the medibot to disappear around the next corner like before, but to his surprise she actually came to a stop and switched back into robot mode.

Hiding behind the corner, he waited for an opportunity to swoop in and steal Prowl, but the medibot kept a firm grip on Prowl's form as she leaned forward to have her optic scanned by the door. She then whispered a password that Bumblebee couldn't make out from the distance he was at. The door suddenly opened and she dragged Prowl inside. The doors shut behind her.

"Slag! Now what?" Bumblebee asked himself as he finally let his feet collapsed and fall to the ground.

If he had still been spying around the corner, he would have seen an Autobot walking towards the door and opening it, before it shut behind the Autobot.

Bumblebee thought he heard something, but the empty corridor proved him wrong, so he continued sitting cross-legged on the floor, focusing on coming up with a new strategy.

"I can't believe I came all this way for nothing!" He growled as he pounded his helmet. "So close and now one door is stopping me from reaching Prowl!"

He collapsed against the wall one more time, sighing in defeat. Then he thought of something.

"Unless." He leaned over and spied at the empty corridor. "I could use my stingers to blast the doors open and take out the medibot before she has a chance to call for help."

It seemed like a good idea; Bumblebee was well trained in using his stingers. But there was one factor he was still worried about.

"What if she actually has combat skills? Then she could take me out before I have a chance overpower her." It seemed unlikely for a medibot to have combat training but Bumblebee wasn't about to rule out the possibility just yet.

"Still, she could be doing who knows what to Prowl in there." He assumed the worse and knew he had to help. "My best bet is to surprise her and knock her unconscious; she won't have time to react that way."

Bumblebee unleashed his stingers and prepared himself to dash forward and tear down the door. Yet, before he had a chance to react the lights suddenly flickered before they went black.

"That's not good," He mumbled to himself; the corridor he was on was still lit up brightly.

The doors suddenly buzzed and Bumblebee watched as out of the darkness was the outline of an Autobot. He could only assume the bot was Red Alert and watched as she glanced back and forth, searching for someone, causing him to freeze.

Apparently pleased with what she saw (or didn't see), she turned away from him and proceeded to walk down the corridor. Seeing the door was preparing to close, he sprinted and ran forward.

The Autobot heard a sound, but as she turned around to see where the sound was coming from, Bumblebee had already dove for the closing door and rolled inside as it shut.

The Autobot searched left and right, before assuming the noise was nothing more then an echo from the traffic of lanes down the hallway. Facing forward again, the Autobot continued walking and disappeared around the corner, just as the lights turned back on.

Bumblebee was blinded by the amount of lights that were suddenly shining down on him. He covered his optics and waited for them to adjust, but when he focused them again, he froze when he saw who was lying down on the berth.

"What the..?" On the other side of the room lay an unconscious Red Alert.

"But I just saw you…" Bumblebee suddenly kept turning back and forth between Red Alert and the closed door, trying to make sense of the situation.

"If that wasn't the medibot, then who else was in here?" He thought to himself as he scanned the room for anyone else who might have been the attacker.

The room was full of machines desks, computers and tables; none held interest for Bumblebee, but they assured him that no one else was in the room. Luckily, all his fears vanished the moments his optics caught the sight of a black and gold trimmed mech lying on another berth. Forgetting about Red Alert, Bumblebee was instantly by Prowl's side, holding his servo.

"Prowl?" Bumblebee whispered quietly, so not to wake him up too quickly.

"Prowl, can you hear me? It's Bumblebee, are you alright?" He continued whispering as he shook Prowl's shoulders.

Prowl didn't move a single gear and the moment Bumblebee stopped shaking him, Prowl collapsed back on the berth. The mech's eyes were still bleak, unlike the matching baby blue light he and Bumblebee once shared.

"Prowl, come on, this is no time to nap. If there was ever a time for you to snap out of it, this is it!" Bumblebee shook harder, so hard it caused Prowl's head to snap back with each movement.

"Prowl!" He shouted louder, more annoyed then hysterical.

Bumblebee released Prowl's servos and just like his previous attempts, Prowl collapsed back on the berth with a clang, still as lifeless as the Autobots back on Cybertron.

"Slag!" Bumblebee cursed as he kicked the nearest chair, watching as it flew across the room and shattered against the opposing wall.

Turning back to his fallen friend, he suddenly felt sick, seeing the wires inserted into Prowl's body. He feared there was something deeply wrong with Prowl and mentally punched kicked himself for not being able to help sooner.

He linked his fingers with Prowl's, letting his other hand follow along the wires, partially with curiosity but mostly out of boredom. He stroked Prowl's palm his thumb as his other hand finished following the tangling wires to the machine humming next to him.

"What this thing for anyway?" Bumblebee asked as his servo moved closer to touching it.

Suddenly the tips of his digits turned blue, and he gasped in shock as a shot of blue electricity escaped and zapped the machine, while his other hand glowed a hot white and blue as it clung to Prowl.

"Code and password accepted, beginning scan." The computer spoke as it too lit to life.

"Code, what code? I don't tell you to do anything! And I'm sure I don't know the password!" Bumblebee shouted as he moved about the room.

A square device lowered form the top of the berth and a blue light fit Prowl's helmet, moving along Prowl's body, scanning him.

Bumblebee was shocked at the machines sudden movement. So absorbed was he that he failed to notice the computer screen's sudden display of information and analysis.

The beam switched off and returned to its original resting place at the head of the berth. The machine stopped humming and turned off all together, leaving the room in pure silence.

"Scan complete, reactivating scouting bot #2475, aka Prowl." The computer said before shutting down as well.

Bumblebee took a cautious step towards Prowl and tried to look for anything out of the ordinary, but his friend was still trapped in stasis lock.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Bumblebee mumbled as he leaned over the berth again. He couldn't help but notice Prowl's visor seemed brighter then before.

"Prowl?" He called, gently tapping the ninja's shoulder.

Prowl's fingers curled in reflex but he still didn't wake up. Bumblebee, however, saw this as a positive sign and instantly attached himself to Prowl's servo again, whispering into his audio receptor.

"Prowl, listen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been nothing but a pain since we've met. I couldn't help you find what you needed, I couldn't wake you up from stasis, I couldn't stop you from being taken and even now I still don't know what to do." He rambled as he linked his fingers with Prowl's once more. "But I know you can hear me and I really need you to wake up so we can get out of here and go home."

His optics lowered at how bitter that word suddenly tasted in his mouth.

"No, not home. I don't have a home. I never felt like I belonged anywhere, not even among my own kind. I always felt as if I was meant for something else, something more. I would always look up at the stars and imagine what would be like to finally leave and go where I was meant to be, wherever I wanted to be." Bumblebee smiled sadly.

"Prowl, I think I was waiting for you."

The first time he laid his optics on Prowl he could only find one word to describe the black mech: unique. Bumblebee had lived among his own kind for so long that he always thought everyone looked the same. Yet, the moment Prowl arrived Bumblebee was drawn in by his tall stature, his unique mods, his interesting personality, and every other detail that made Prowl different from himself.

But now, Bumblebee discovered that he was just another mech among a wave of other Autobots. Each of them was different in their own way, so by everyone else's opinion there was nothing special about Prowl that made him different from anyone else.

_But that__'__s not true,_ Bumblebee thought to himself as he took Prowl's servo into his own.

What made Prowl so different from the others was not what he looked like, but what he was capable of, and things he did. _That_ made him stand apart form the rest of the heard on this ship.

"Prowl, everyone here acts like cogs in a machine, working as one unit. Just like Bees in a hive." Bumblebee let a drop of energon run down his face.

"You're different, Prowl. You rebel against this work force by acting as the solo, loner scout-bot. Visiting different planets and galaxies, doing things I never could or never thought was possible."

"Above all that," he leaned in closer and whispered softly, "You're the first friend I've had in stellar cycles and I'll always love you for saving me from that planet. Thank you for giving me a reason to live."

Still silence.

"Please Prowl, please say something. Everyone I've ever known has left me; please don't be like the others. You're different from everyone I've ever known. I promise I'll do anything, just don't leave me as well." Finally, overwhelmed, he collapsed on Prowl's chest plate and wept silently.

"I don't want to be alone anyone."

A large, delicate hand suddenly rested on top of Bumblebee's and his circuits froze. The hand shifted and rested on Bumblebee's head, running gently along his helmet until it gently stroked his small horns.

"Where am I?" Prowl groaned as he tried to move his joints, but they were still stiff.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee instantly took hold of Prowl's servo and nuzzled it affectionately.

"Bumblebee?" Prowl whispered in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Prowl!" Bumblebee said again, ignoring the question altogether, and instead wrapping his arms around Prowl and burying his faceplate in Prowl's shoulder.

Prowl laid there awestruck at Bumblebee's sudden display of affection. Rather then question where he was or how he got here, he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the yellow mech's smaller frame, and brought him in for a proper hug.

There were so many things going on through Prowl's processor; first of why was he onboard Teletran-1 to begin with, why was he in what he could only assume was the Intel ward. Why was Bumblebee by his side, and why was it his last memory was of said mech giving him a small plant.

_Why is it I feel something horrible has happened?_ Prowl asked himself as he pulled Bumblebee closer.

* * *

In the midst of space, in an empty sector, a lone warship drifted, far from Autobot territory, but near where a battle took place; a Decepticon's victory. The warship flew past the wreckage of destroyed Autobot ships and fallen soldiers, both of the enemy and their own.

On the bridge of the ship sat the leader of all Decepticons, feared by all and worshipped by many.

He went by the name of Megatron.

"My liege, our scanners have confirmed that there are no survivors." His ever faithful second in command confirmed.

"Excellent work, Starscream," Megatron praised as he rose form his throne, "Now this sector belongs to us. Another Autobot colony fallen. Soon we shall overthrow this cursed oppression forced down upon us."

Megatron, while viewed as a tyrant by all Autobots, was praised by the Decepticons as their saviour and hero. Long ago when the Transformers split into two sides, the Autobots had always overpowered the Decepticons and their views on what was wrong and what was right. For stellar cycles they had been tossed aside and forced to give into the Autobot's commands, labeled as fallen warriors who lost the first war.

It was not until Megatron took control as leader did their luck change. The Decepticons were no longer trapped under the will of the Autobot scum. Megatron had trained them well, and with his leadership, he had brought many victories to their name, slowly defeating the Autobots, and finally left to rule a new world.

"Of course, my ever superior leader." Starscream returned as he went back to his post.

At one point Starscream had been one of those devoted servants that looked up to Megatron. He too once saw Megatron as their savior sent to them by Primus in their hour of need, to lead the Decepticons to victory and finally free them from the chains of the Autobot oppression.

It was not until Starscream's stellar cycles of servitude that he finally saw the truth that the others were too blinded to see. Megatron had lost sight of their goal of conquering the Autobots and set his optics solely on locating a lost artifact, known in legend as the Allspark, the source of power on the mythical home planet, Cybertron.

Starscream, like many others, had lost all memory of their time when Cybertron still existed, so he viewed the Allspark as nothing more then a story, a story to inspire hope in Transformers during the Great War. True, Megatron still lead the battles against Ultra Magnus and his followers, but Starscream saw how Megatron was shifting his priorities.

Megatron was losing sight of what was really important and Starscream saw it as fate telling them that Megatron's rein was over and a new leader was needed to finish where he began. Starscream believed he was chosen for that task and was willing to get Megatron out of the picture himself to achieve a new world free of Autobots.

"It's a shame how many of our own soldiers were lost in this one raid." A second lieutenant stepped into the scene, known by the name of Blitzwing.

Blitzwing was famous by both Autobot and Decepticons alike. The solider was powerful and skilled, as well as intelligent, one of the reasons he was Megatron's top commanders. However, the reason why he was so well know what not because of his abilities, it was because of a mutation.

Blitzwing face switched from a calculated blue, to black with a wicked fiery grin and high pitched laugh.

"And we were going to have our next dancing lessons after." The jack-o'-lantern face laughed hysterically.

Blitzwing was not a single Decepticon, but three due to an accident as protoforms. Three sparklings were tested to improve Transformers' capabilities and create the perfect solider. Sadly the combination of these three also lead to three minds inside the same body. The project was a failure and Blitzwing joined the ranks of the Decepticons as his only option.

The crazed warrior was suddenly struck from behind and sent flying across the bridge, missing Megatron and Starscream as he hit the far wall.

"How dare you! Megatron's plan was foolproof! If those weaklings perished, then they had no place among our glorious leader's ranks." A new voice shouted.

The last two members of the Megatron's ranks revealed themselves from the shadows. The one who hit Blitzwing was a monstrous giant designated Lugnut. He was Megatron's most trusted ally and commander, who had the strength to make sure no one questioned their Master. Lugnut, while blinded by loyalty, was by no means dumb. Lugnut could come up with plans of attack and lead armies into battle with a tactical strategy like no other. Megatron valued Lugnut's devotion and used it to his advantage at every step.

The last member was the only femme of the squad, a beautiful yet deadly warrior who went by the name of Blackarachnia. She was the smallest of the team, but by no means helpless, since she had a mutation herself. A Cybertronian with an organic structure; infused in her circuitry was the DNA of an alien spider that allowed her to infect her enemies with poison.

Unlike the rest of the Decepticon warriors, Blackarachnia's history remained a mystery to the ones she worked with. Blackarachnia never talked about her past or how she became what she was, only that she despised Autobots. To others this seemed suspicious, to Megatron it meant nothing. As long as he had followers who would risk anything to extinguish the Autobot scum, then it didn't matter what their background was.

Blitzwing got up from the floor and his face suddenly changed from random black to hot headed red, with a visor hiding his optics. His grin had vanished and in its place was a snarl as he stalked up to Lugnut and punched him, clean in the optic.

Lugnut cringed from the punch but didn't back down; his four other optics flashed with rage as he moved to grab Blitzwing. Starscream was watching from the side lines with his servos crossed and an amused grin, while Megatron seemed to go ridged with an unseen expression on his faceplate.

The two mechs were growing tired of fighting with their fists and moved to activate their arsenal, until a blast hit both of them in the backs and threw them aside to where Blackarachnia was watching with little interest.

"Silence, fools!" Megatron growled as he lowered his cannon, "I will not have senseless violence aboard my ship, especially from my own team!"

"Boys, you might want to hear this." Blackarachnia interrupted from the shadows, pointing a delicate digit at a computer screen.

"What is it now, techno-organic?" Megatron growled a he gave a warning look to Blitzwing and Lugnut.

Blackarachnia went rigid from the insult thrown at her, but controlled herself before addressing her superior with the proper respect she was expected to give.

"We have an incoming call from our double agent." She explained as she listened over the headset. "He says it's classified, for you to hear only, my Lord."

"Classified?" Megatron repeated with slight interest. "All of you leave!"

Blackarachnia stood from her seat and left before Megatron had a chance to throw her out. Lugnut normally didn't need to be told twice by when it came to Megatron's commands, yet he seemed almost ridged for some reason. Still, the giant dragged Blitzwing along before the other personality had a chance to overpower Icy for control.

Starscream was the only one who had yet to leave, but Megatron didn't need to face his second in command to know he was the only one who had yet to follow his orders.

"I was talking to you as well, Starscream. Leave." Megatron ordered with the same calm, yet powerful tone.

Starscream froze at the very thought of Megatron kicking him out of the bridge, but he wouldn't dare question Megatron's orders. At least, not until he had enough leverage.

"Yes, my liege." Starscream hissed with fake loyalty before finally taking a step.

As he exited the bridge, the doors closed and locked behind him, preventing anyone from entering. In the past, Starscream enjoyed taunting Lugnut whenever Megatron's "most faithful servant" was talking with Megatron. Still, Starscream's patience was growing thin and Megatron's senile quest wasn't helping.

"Just you wait, Megatron. Soon my day will come, and I will lead the Decepticons to victory, a task _you _could never accomplish." Starscream vowed silently. Now was the time to plan the end of Megatron's rein.

* * *

Again happy present day to you all. I hope you all enjoyed your x-mas gift (and hope you overlook the fact it should have been uploaded nearly half a year ago)

If you feel like giving me a gift in return, feel free to review and I will welcome each one with a smile ^^

Until next time!


End file.
